


Frayed Edges

by Eclipsing_angel



Series: Frayed Edges [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Cute, Danger, Depression, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, HoneyGoGo, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Nerdiness, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Useless Lesbians, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsing_angel/pseuds/Eclipsing_angel
Summary: Gogo wasn't sure how she felt about Honey Lemon, and it was beginning to make her nervous. As if being a superhero in college wasn't enough to deal with. Although it was becoming increasingly difficult to sort out her feelings as their team is faced with a rise in crime, and an increasingly withdrawn Honey Lemon. She would need to do more investigation.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Series: Frayed Edges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726492
Comments: 36
Kudos: 58





	1. The Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Gogo did not like her situation, not at all.

Gogo sighed as she walked through her apartment door, and dropped her bag onto the floor. She shucked off her shoes into the designated shoe corner which was filled with ungodly amounts of brightly colored high heels. Gogo still didn’t know how to feel about living with Honey Lemon. She was an infuriating roommate who was often messy, and did not seem to comprehend the concept of a common space. She was always leaving her paint brushes and left-over paint in haphazard spaces, often leaving Gogo with paint stains on her clothes. Or doing failed chemical experiments that often coated the whole apartment in mysterious slime, and not to mention her _sticker parties_.

Although as infuriating as she was, Gogo still didn’t like the concept of living without Honey Lemon anymore. When she reflects on her time before they lived together it seems blurry, as if it never really existed. Honey Lemon brought a clarity to her life, and a sense of comfort. Although her cheeriness could get on her nerves in serious situations, especially her hopeless optimism in very precarious hero problems. Although she would admit it was refreshing at times. Gogo had a hard time getting out of her head, and her pessimism didn’t help her, but Honey Lemon helped alleviate some of her more pessimistic thoughts.

She found she seemed to feel balanced when Honey Lemon gave her advice on a situation, it was as if they cancelled each other out. They often found the nice equilibrium in the situation, as if they both become realists in each other’s presence. Either way she didn’t want Honey Lemon to leave, it wasn’t an idea she was comfortable with anymore. She had felt guilty for all the badgering towards Honey Lemon before she realized her own feelings. She knew she could also be an annoying roommate; she could admit that.

After their heart to heart she found herself gravitating towards Honey Lemon, not that it was hard, the girl literally shone as bright as the sun. Although there was a fear that things would change, and Honey Lemon would leave.

That thought alone was scary, when did she become so dependent on Honey Lemon’s presence? She often sought out Honey Lemon over anyone else in the group, and although she acted annoyed with Honey Lemon’s incessant hugging, she found it nice. She found herself counting on Honey Lemon pairing them up together, to the point when they weren’t paired up that she would be disappointed. When did that happen? It didn’t happen with anyone else. Gogo wasn’t sure how she felt about her growing situation.

Occasionally she would take a break from her projects and look towards Honey Lemon for some sort of inspiration in her project. She would watch the way Honey Lemon’s brow furrowed when would watch a reaction take place, and how when she would think she would stick out her tongue a little. How she would lean back when she would put some sort of haphazard chemical to create a haphazard reaction, her mouth parted open a little bit in anticipation. Or even when she would worry her lip and bite the end of her pen when she was working some equation in her notebook. Gogo suddenly realized just how much she paid attention to Honey Lemon. Particularly her lips. Occasionally Honey Lemon would look towards Gogo, and smile at her, well it was coyer than that. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her growing situation at all.

Which brought her to her recent predicament. Just earlier today she had been frustrated at another failure with her bike and had found herself looking at Honey Lemon, again. She had been watching the way she moved around her station, so gracefully despite her height. Honey Lemon had bent towards her notebook to work something out, and she had been so engrossed it took her a second to realize that Honey Lemon had been looking towards her. When Gogo realized she jumped the tiniest bit, hopefully unnoticeably, after all she had a reputation to maintain. Although she was pretty sure she had lost hope when Honey Lemon had _winked_ at her. Gogo was caught off guard and blinked dumbly a few times as Honey Lemon promptly returned to her work. Gogo had felt her face go red, and quickly returned to her own work, hiding her face in gears and bolts.

Why did she wink? Was there a purpose? Honey Lemon had been known to be flirty, charismatic, platonic, and all around everything Gogo wasn’t, but Honey Lemon had never winked at her before. Even worse, why was she so worried about it? Honey Lemon was normally very affectionate, so the wink probably meant nothing. Gogo wandered into the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner. She ruminated on the topic some more, and as she finished her sandwich, she settled for it being meaningless. End of discussion. She would watch some brainless TV instead.

Two episodes into some dumb challenge cooking show, Honey Lemon had walked through the door. Gogo turned and gave a half wave, which was promptly returned with a small smile. Honey Lemon had gone into the kitchen and made her own dinner, something that had a lot of spices and smelled of garlic. Gogo continued to watch the TV determined not to look at Honey Lemon. Eventually she finished her dinner and had sat in their small dining room area, which was more of an art and exercise corner. She painted a bit while Gogo had taken out her own drawing journal and sketched some of the people on TV.

When it was late, and Gogo had been about to go to bed, Honey Lemon suddenly stood and cleaned her space. Gogo turned off the TV and put away her pencils and yawned as she stretched. Gogo was just about to get up to brush her teeth when Honey Lemon had suddenly grabbed her favorite sweater jacket while haphazardly shoving her feet into her sandals, and went outside without a word. Gogo looked at the now closed door with some hesitation.

Occasionally Honey Lemon went to the roof at night and looked over the, admittedly small, view of the city. The first time Honey Lemon had left in the same way, a bit rushed and losing some of her grace, Gogo had followed out of concern. She knew boundaries were important, but something had compelled her. Honey Lemon’s gravity had Gogo following her like a lost puppy before she learned some restraint. When she saw Honey Lemon, she had been so serene and calm, Gogo had to take a moment to connect the bubbly girl in the lab to the calm and retrospective girl in front of her. She had then quickly, and quietly, slipped back towards their apartment; she understood the importance of boundaries, more than most.

After staring at the closed door for some time Gogo realized that Honey Lemon wasn’t going to magically reappear anytime soon, she often stayed out there for hours. She got up from the couch, quickly did her night routine, and promptly crashed in her bed, falling asleep nearly instantly. Although she was always a light sleeper, even more so now that she was a superhero, and was awoken when Honey Lemon appeared sometime later. She looked at the clock but realized her eyes were too blurry to read the glowing green numbers. It was late, or early, she decided. She fell asleep again before she could be awoken by Honey Lemon’s snores.

The next morning Gogo woke up to her alarm, always set for 8 am, and rolled out of bed. She may not be as hyper as her other friends, but Gogo just considered that for endurance for the day, as proven by her quick and easy morning routine. She trotted into the bathroom, passing a snoring Honey Lemon, and showered and got ready for the day. As she was applying her makeup, she heard Honey Lemon’s alarm going off. After multiple snoozes, and some minutes later she heard a thud and a grumble that barely resembled Honey Lemon’s usual voice. As cheery as Honey Lemon was, she sure was slow to wake up.

Gogo quickly finished her routine and went into the kitchen passing a bleary-eyed Honey Lemon. She got her favorite mug and gathered a few pieces of bread for toast. She then went to the stove and filled their kettle, pink and shaped like an elephant at Honey Lemon’s insistence, and began to boil water for Honey Lemon’s tea. Just as she was hunched over her tiny coffee maker, she felt the hairs on her neck rise as she suddenly felt a presence at her back. Honey Lemon must have come over when she was trying to make out the tiny numbers on the scooper. She was reaching over Gogo’s right shoulder to get into their cabinet with the mugs. She felt her breath hitch as Honey Lemon put a hand on Gogo’s left shoulder to stabilize herself as she reached.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that stuff, it’s so gross and bitter.” Honey Lemon mumbled quietly. Gogo just grumbled in response, but Honey Lemon continued before Gogo could defend herself, “And don’t try to pretend you like it, because I see you cringing practically every time you drink it, you hate it. You might be able to fool others, but you can’t fool me.” Her tone suddenly turned mischievous and Gogo felt goosebumps at her tone.

“Well you see I drink coffee precisely because of how terrible it is. It’s like every sip I take is a wake-up slap to the face, it is very cost effective.” Gogo mumbled back to a pouting Honey Lemon and relaxed her arms as Honey Lemon finally found her mug and moved toward the toaster to start the toast.

“I can think of many other things to wake you up that are more effective than gross bean water.” She said, spinning to face Gogo with a brazen pose. Gogo just looked to her and blinked slowly before getting out bowls for cereal.

They went through the rest of the morning in silence. Gogo cleaned the table as Honey Lemon frantically ran to the bathroom to get ready. Just as Gogo checked the clock, realizing they needed to leave otherwise they would be late, Honey Lemon rushed out of the bathroom quickly gathering her textbooks and purse. She dumped her things by the door and hopped into her chosen pair of high heels for the day, her pink ones, and stood while abruptly gathering her things into one big armful.

“Ready!” She said in her usual sing-song voice. Gogo just opened the door for Honey Lemon and bowed, prompting Honey Lemon to walk outside. “Who says chivalry is dead?” Honey Lemon said smirking as she walked out of the apartment.

“I don’t know how you get so much energy; do you have an on switch? Are you solar powered? Is it black magic?” Gogo said, following Honey Lemon out of the apartment. Honey Lemon looked over her shoulder and gave a lazy smile.

“I don’t know, maybe you can help me find out someday.”

At her words Gogo found herself flustered and dropped her keys when locking the door. She took her time finding the right key in the hopes that her blush would fade before she turned back towards Honey Lemon. Nope. She did not like her situation, not one bit.


	2. Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogo was very distracted by her thoughts lately. She had bigger things to worry about and she couldn't afford to get distracted. Maybe making a list of her important goals would help her stay focused.

It had been three days since the _incident_ that Gogo couldn’t stop thinking about. She told herself that she would forget about it, but that only made it worse. She had thought that telling herself that it was meaningless would solve the problem. It decidedly did not solve the problem. In fact, trying to forget it only made her think about it more; she couldn’t stop playing the instance in her head.

Realistically it was only a wink. What was a wink? Nothing! People wink all the time. Guys wink at her, and that had no meaning for her whatsoever. However, there was another reason why she never bothered with the guys that paid her compliments. Either way she needed to get over it soon because something so small shouldn’t take up so much space in her mind. She needed that space for much more valuable things. Maybe organizing what she found important would help her ignore anything insignificant. She should make a list of what she finds important; it was imperative that she stayed focused, especially when she was working.

Gogo leaned back from her work. Her newest project was not cooperating. The mechanics of her machine spluttered to a quick stop every time she thought she fixed it. She should take a break before she reaches her limit. It would also present the opportunity for her to write that list. Both taking a break and writing a list would help her relax and focus more in the future. If she did both, it would be like a double focus bonus, she would practically double her skill points.

She spent too much time with Fred.

Gogo blew a large bubble; popping it as loud as she could. The loud noise that followed helped relieve her frustration. Well not really, but it was still satisfying. She stood up and stretched her arms while glancing around the lab. It was the afternoon, so most of the other students were in class.

Gogo looked at Honey Lemon’s station briefly before grabbing her bag and stalking out to the hallway- she should get lunch.

The lunch hall was packed with students, which was unsurprising given that it was noon. Gogo slogged through the line to get her lunch- an egg salad sandwich and an apple- and sat at their team’s usual table. She idly wondered if any of her friends were getting lunch too, but she knew that they were all in class. She sighed and took out her notebook, she should really make a list.

What should it start with? Her career goals? Her dreams for the future? What she wants to get from helping the city? Her desire to make the city safer for everyone?

Gogo stared at her paper, and absentmindedly ate her lunch. Her thoughts began to drift to her current biggest worry for her future, her graded project. She tried to think of ways to fix her project and began to write down possible solutions in her notebook.

“Hey, can we join you?” Gogo jumped at the sound of Wasabi’s voice and glared at a pleased Wasabi along with a snickering Hiro.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to scare people?” Gogo grumbled. He merely shrugged in reply and slid into the other side of the booth. Hiro just gave her his best grin and slid in after Wasabi.

“What are you working on? Your project? You left your station an absolute nightmare, even for you.” Wasabi said while eating his salad.

“Yeah, I just can’t seem to get this last part to work. Something is wrong, but I can’t find the flaw, it must be something related to the materials I used.”

“Oh my god I hate that feeling! That is the absolute worst and it is so unfair! It is as if the gods of metal and science have forsaken you and nothing matters.” Hiro practically shouted in frustration; his mouth full of burger. Both Gogo and Wasabi cringed at the burger, but nodded sympathetically at his words: they both knew what it feels like to be forsaken by the gods of metal and science.

“Where is Baymax? Did something happen? You two are practically inseparable.” Gogo asked, suddenly aware of the lack of the giant marshmallow.

“I can say that about you and a certain other someone.” Wasabi interjected with a snicker and a smug smile before Hiro could reply. Gogo gave him a withering glare and was about to give him a smoldering comeback before Hiro replied.

“He is back at my lab, I was working on an update to help with his battery and overdrive mode, but something went wrong and now he can’t control his strength. He broke two tables in my lab in one minute!” Hiro explained rapidly, wildly moving his arms dramatically.

“Who would have thought that giving a super-strong-robot more power would make him even stronger? What a truly unexpected turn of events.” Gogo said with a smirk.

“That is exactly what I told him!” Wasabi said exasperatedly, “I told him that it was not a good idea to work on increasing Baymax’s power instead of just working on his battery. But did he listen? No! And now Baymax is stuck in the lab for the foreseeable future!”

“Well I didn’t think that the overdrive update would cause Baymax to break tables just by touching them! How was I supposed to know that?” Hiro snapped at Wasabi.

“You have to think things out, Hiro. That is your problem. Just think things out! Think of ways your project will fail, account for those failures, and create safety protocols to prevent them in the first place! It is that simple! Lab safety is _very important._ ”

“Your idea of lab safety is everyone in hazmat suits with a list of safety rules the size of a thesaurus!” Hiro said while frantically waving his arms at a frustrated Wasabi. Gogo chuckled inwardly at their antics and relaxed in their presence. She always liked the ambiance her friends created, but sometimes the whole group could be a bit much.

Even though being in a large group was fun, it was also exhausting at times. She was never one to take to large groups of people, and frankly she could never understand people who had more than a couple friends at a time. Even five other friends were pushing it, and sometimes when she would go out with them, she felt overwhelmed. Having so many people around who constantly required her attention and to engage so thoroughly often left her socially exhausted when she got home. Frankly with Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Fred’s energy she was often left drained by being brought along with their antics. Even Wasabi and Baymax would often get pulled into their latest scheme while trying to protect the others from their ill-conceived plan.

Although it wasn’t as if Gogo didn’t find it fun to join in on a half-planned scheme; especially the ones like the other day where Hiro wanted to use a rocket booster as a jetpack for Mochi. However their constant enthusiasm was mentally taxing at times.

Especially after they took up hero work, Gogo had felt more socially drained than she ever thought possible. Even going into malls and crowded spaces alone had been leaving her overwhelmed. Being a hero meant being vigilant and constantly engaging with her friends had been steadily resurfacing her social anxiety.

Social anxiety had been something that she has always dealt with, even while growing up in a small quiet country town. However, she learned to manage it in high school and had finally got it under control just in time for college. She still often went into the woods to sketch birds and other wildlife, an activity that has long since soothed her.

Although she was having less and less time to leave the city, and the constant worry that being a superhero brought her an unease she couldn’t shake. Even in the woods. She should try to find something new.

“Gogo? Earth to Gogo? Are you in there?” Fred’s voice interrupted her thoughts and suddenly Gogo was looking at two more faces than what were originally at the table. She blinked to orientate herself and glanced around. Fred had sat across the table, next to Hiro and Honey Lemon had sat next to her while she was spacing out.

“Oh. Hi.” Gogo replied, a bit dazed at being brought out of her thoughts so quickly.

“Why hello, so glad you could join us.” Wasabi said with a smirk while gesturing to the rest of the table in a dramatic fashion.

“Oh, be quiet, I was here before you.” Gogo snarked while Wasabi put his hands in the air in a show of innocence.

“Hey, I was just saying. You haven’t spoken in a while and I wasn’t sure you were there or if you were just a projection.” Gogo promptly grabbed an unused napkin, crumpled it into a ball, and launched it at Wasabi’s face. It hit perfectly of course. Wasabi jumped at the napkin, not expecting Gogo to launch a projectile, and the table began to rise in volume as the others began to laugh and tease each other. Gogo shifted in her seat and leaned back, watching the others goof around. She found herself hyper aware of Honey Lemon, and tried to think about her project to distract herself.

“Are you okay? You seem worried about something.” Honey Lemon said to Gogo quietly. Gogo turned to look at Honey Lemon and was about to say something defensive but decided against it when she saw the concern in her face. A more sincere response would be better.

“Yeah, I am okay. It’s just the usual: school, contemplating the meaning of life, failed projects, being forsaken by the metal and science gods.” Gogo said while giving a small nod and looking to the others, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She could practically feel Honey Lemon’s simultaneous amusement and utter confusion at her words but did not prompt for clarification. Not that she would receive any if she asked. Honey Lemon was a little too close to some of the problems to get advice from her.

Gogo snickered to herself, too close was an understatement. Honey Lemon _was_ a problem. Well that isn’t quite right, it was not as if Honey Lemon was causing Gogo’s problems intentionally. It was more like she was so perfect that she caused no problems to begin with. No, that wasn’t quite right either. Honey Lemon definitely caused some problems, especially in their apartment. It was the fact that Gogo could turn a blind eye to those problems. That was a problem.

Being able to overlook another person’s flaws to the degree that Gogo could overlook Honey Lemon’s actions was unsettling. Just the fact that Honey Lemon was the only one that could hug Gogo, or even be allowed to sit close to her, just as Honey Lemon was doing now was an indication.

Maybe she should make a list of her problems instead, she was getting way more inspiration for that list compared to her other one.

Speaking of problems, she should head back to her project.

Gogo began to gather her things and interrupted the other’s chatter.

“I need to head back to my station to work on my project.” Gogo said while prompting Honey Lemon to scoot out so Gogo could leave.

“I should go with you; I have to work on my project too. I can’t seem to get the right chemical reaction that I want.” Honey Lemon pouted as she gathered her own things.

“It sounds like the gods of metal and science have forsaken you as well. I wish you luck on your quests for redemption.” Hiro said sagely while nodding his head in emphasis.

“Hopefully someday, we will all be redeemed.” Wasabi followed suit in Hiro’s tone.

“A hero’s quest for redemption? You need to have the proper equipment for that! What do you need? You will need to talk to a seer to start your journey of course.” Fred rambled, not questioning the topic.

“I honestly… have no idea what you are all talking about” Honey Lemon paused, “Did I miss something?” She asked while scanning her friends. Her face was scrunched up in thought, and Gogo snickered at her confusion.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s go.” Gogo said dismissively, “Bye, we will see you later.”

“Hero meeting!” Fred called out while pumping his fists in the air.

“Shhhhh!” Wasabi and Hiro quickly hushed, trying to keep Fred from blowing their cover.

“Sorry, Hero meeting!” Fred whisper yelled.

Gogo and Honey Lemon then headed back to their stations in silence. Gogo glanced at Honey Lemon who was looking at the floor pensively. Her brow was scrunched up in thought and she was nibbling the cuff of her sweater.

“Are you okay? You are the one who looks worried about something.” Gogo asked. Honey Lemon quickly glanced at Gogo, her eyes somber, before looking at the ground again.

“Yeah, I am okay, just a lot is going on, you know?” She murmured with a soft smile, not lifting her eyes from her shoes. Gogo tried to bump her shoulder against Honey Lemon’s, but mostly just knocked her shoulder against Honey Lemon’s arm instead. Luckily the sentiment wasn’t lost on Honey Lemon and she looked to Gogo and gave a lazy smile in response. At that Gogo felt her stomach go all fluttery.

“I know what you mean.” Gogo said when Honey Lemon had looked at her. “Being a hero takes a lot out of you. Especially when we are full time college students right now too. Even though it is hard I think that it is worth it. We get to help people. That’s what matters.” Honey Lemon nudged her elbow into Gogo’s ribs at her words.

“Now look who is finally showing some emotions.” Honey Lemon teased while giving a little giggle.

“Shut up.” Gogo said, feeling her face go red. She looked to the posters on the wall, which suddenly became very interesting. They demanded her attention.

“There are many ways in which I can answer that, but I will spare you. What I would rather ask is why you find the wall more interesting than my beautiful words, and better yet, my gorgeous face.” Honey Lemon teased, but Gogo continued to defiantly stare at the wall.

“Well for one thing I can talk to the wall and it won’t tease me for being sincere.”

“Hey! My teasing is sincere, and it builds character! It has many purposes, and many functions.”

They both turned left into another hallway.

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Well maybe you just need to pay a little more attention to me.”

“I’d rather look at the wall.”

At that Honey Lemon put her hand to her chest in a show of mock injury.

“Are you saying that the wall is more appealing to look at than me?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying.”

“I put so much effort into my fashion! I am a work of art! Much better to look at than a wall.”

“Art is relative. What if I find that poster a piece of art?” Gogo pointed to an arbitrary poster about an upcoming robotics competition. They both paused and looked at it as they walked by. It looked very professional. If professional meant that it was filled with an unnecessary amount of details, with only one graphic of a cartoon robot.

“If that is your definition of art you need to step up your game. I am not sure you understand what art is.” Honey Lemon said incredulously.

“I understand what art is.”

“I doubt it, but that’s okay. I will teach you the ways of art!”

“And how will you do that?”

“I will take you to an art museum, and I will teach you everything I know.”

“To a museum? Really? Is that your end game?” Gogo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What is so wrong with museums?” Honey Lemon bent down to look at Gogo in the eye as they turned a corner.

To be honest, Gogo loved museums. She loved to read the little blurbs about each exhibition, and she could spend hours in just one section. Although she wasn’t going to back down from her stance, she wouldn’t let Honey Lemon get control this time.

“Well, I don’t know how interesting it will be.”

“Art is really interesting! There are so many artists out there! Have you really never been to the art museum for fun before?” Honey Lemon asked with her head tilted to the side.

“I went when I first visited San Fransokyo. I wasn’t even a student yet; it was just orientation. We got passes to see some of the bigger tourists’ spots, so my dad and I went through. We only visited for a few hours though.” Gogo said, becoming reminiscent. It was a fun day, they had gone to many of the popular tourist spots and tried to see as many places as possible before they had to go back home. She smiled at the memory.

“It sounds like a fun day.” Honey Lemon spoke softly, before turning back to their conversation “But it sounds like you were not properly taught in the ways of art!”

“Art is relative.”

“Is that the only quote you know how to say related to art?”

“…no.”

“It sounds like it.”

“No.”

“Will you go with me to the art museum sometime?” Honey Lemon asked seriously in a sudden change of tone. Gogo felt her stomach get all fluttery again as she realized Honey Lemon was talking genuinely. She looked up at Honey Lemon, while pooching her lips. Honey Lemon was waiting for her reply, her eyes were open and expectant, and she was biting the inside of her cheek.

“Yeah, sure, okay. I will go to the art museum with you at some point.” Gogo said after a moment of studying Honey Lemon’s face. At her response Honey Lemon’s face lit up, and a huge grin appeared. Seriously, this girl was practically the sun, she was surprised she wasn’t blinded yet. Despite her overly cheerful reaction Gogo felt a smile appear on her own face at Honey Lemon’s enthusiasm.

“Really? Yay! This will be great! I will show you everything! There are so many artists you need to hear about-” Honey Lemon began to ramble and started listing off a dozen artists that Gogo had never even heard of. Although she found that she didn’t mind not knowing much if she got to see Honey lemon ramble about something she was so excited and passionate about; she looked cute when she did. She was already looking forward to their plans, even if they didn’t have a set date.

Wait, was this a date? They did these sort of things all the time, but usually the others were there with them. Her and Honey Lemon have been spending some more time together, but they didn’t go off to restaurants or parks alone together. She suddenly felt the fluttering return to her stomach and her face go warm. She huffed and glanced towards Honey Lemon again when they neared their lab door. Honey Lemon was still rambling about artists and their art styles.

When Honey Lemon made eye contact with Gogo again she gave a small squeal and walked closer to Gogo with open arms to give her a bear hug. Suddenly Gogo realized she had her chance to get back at Honey Lemon.

“Uhm, no don’t touch me please.” Gogo said in a serious tone and put up her arms to block herself from Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon faltered and then paused a foot away from Gogo, confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Gogo had to fight to keep her poker face.

“What? I thought you weren’t supposed to touch masterpieces?” Gogo asked in the best sweet and puzzled tone she could muster.

At her words Honey Lemon froze and blinked slowly at Gogo, processing her words. Suddenly she spluttered and her face reddened. Gogo felt a little bad about pushing her away. For a moment. Although it was worth it to see her caught so off guard. So worth it. Before she could recover Gogo walked ahead of Honey Lemon into their lab and called out over her shoulder to a still red Honey Lemon.

“I told you that I knew more art quotes.”

She still felt the fluttering in her stomach, even more so at seeing Honey Lemon so embarrassed. She could get used to seeing her so flustered.

Gogo sat back down at her station and began to organize her tools to work on her project again.

She felt giddy at Honey Lemon’s reaction. She definitely got her payback. Seeing Honey Lemon’s red face was entirely worth the wait. Yeah, Gogo decided, Honey Lemon was also just really cute. Gogo cut herself off there, that was dangerous territory. Besides Gogo had a project to get back to; she would savor her victory later.

It was later that night when Gogo was still basking in her victory and letting her thoughts drift to the conversation with Honey Lemon that they planned to go to a museum. Thinking of spending the day at a museum alone with Honey Lemon brought back the fluttery feeling and Gogo felt her palms go sweaty.

Gogo paused for a moment at her reaction before her stomach dropped, she felt her head become light as her heart pounded. She stared at the blank TV as the realization hit her. She had a _major_ crush on Honey Lemon, and she wasn’t sure she could do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For a schedule I plan to start posting on Wednesdays, and that will start next week, or the week after next. So far this has been very fun to write, and I hope people enjoy it!


	3. Plans and Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt warning.  
> Gogo is finishing up her project. That is a bright side, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt warning. Do not read if you think you will be triggered.

Gogo had gone to bed early after the initial shock had hit her. Over the next few days Gogo was consumed by her thoughts, emotions, and feelings. She hated feelings. There was a reason why she never dealt with them. Although it didn’t seem like she had a choice currently.

She knew Honey Lemon was an amazing person; she was gorgeous, funny, and kind. Most important of all, she was a perfect friend. It was normal to have fleeting and insignificant romantic thoughts about a close friend, right? Not that Gogo would date any of her friends. Although now she wasn’t so sure. Just when had Honey Lemon stopped being in the friend category and moved to being a crush? How could she be so oblivious to her emotions? Why did she have to accept her feelings?

It wasn’t as if she was clueless, but she thought that she had more control over her situation. Although after the other day she realized that she was never in control over her feelings for Honey Lemon in the first place. This was a problem. She needed to find a way to get over Honey Lemon, they were just friends after all.

God, friends who _lived_ together. They were _roommates_. How did she become such a cliché? To be fair she had no idea if Honey Lemon was even into girls. She had never expressed an interest before. That was to her benefit. She should confirm that Honey Lemon did not like girls, Gogo would be able to get over her dumb emotions and be in the clear.

Although there was a possibility that Honey lemon did like girls and then Gogo would have to agonize about the what ifs about a relationship.

Maybe Gogo could get over Honey Lemon by spending more time with her. That way Gogo can get over her crush by letting her emotions fizzle out. That would work. Maybe she should try both. That was certainly a plan, and a better one than to continue agonizing over it.

She would start tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------

After a week she realized that her plan would take longer to implement than she thought it would. There had been progressively more villain attacks, and to make matters worse, Honey Lemon had been extremely busy. There wasn’t much time for them to talk, let alone to spend more time together.

Gogo found herself increasingly distracted by Honey Lemon. Her acceptance of her crush on Honey Lemon led to Gogo having an unhealthy obsession with her. Her obsession was bordering on stalkerish if Gogo was being honest with herself.

Gogo felt herself cringe at that thought and angrily grabbed a wrench for her project. It was due in two days and she was behind because she kept staring at Honey Lemon’s reactions as she worked, or opted to look at her equipment when Honey Lemon wasn’t there. She really needed to focus. Gogo mentally kicked herself for not completing that list, she could have used it right about now. At least she had finally worked out the problems with her project and now all she needed to do was a few final tweaks. She couldn’t wait to show her friends when it was finished.

She was building a motorcycle with similar technology as the one she was making when she first met Hiro. Although now she had increased the thrusters and made it so it used renewable energy, which made it good for the environment. It is a win-win. She wondered how her friends would react to her zipping along the streets in her new ride. She especially wondered how Honey Lemon would react, whether she would pump her fists in the air in excitement or become nervous at Gogo’s daredevil-like behaviors.

Gogo noticed even more things about Honey Lemon if that was possible, such as how she always smiled wider when someone looked at her, or how she always seemed to perk up when someone walked into a room. She always seemed to push herself to be more cheerful, more perky, more optimistic, more everything whenever someone brought their attention to her. Gogo was only able to catch her act because of her ability to feign indifference and that she had a skillful poker face.

Although she was sure Honey lemon caught her staring on more than one occasion. Despite Honey Lemon knowing that Gogo was staring, she hadn’t tried to do anything like wink again. In fact, it seemed as if Honey Lemon didn’t perk up for Gogo like she had done for other people. Gogo wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

Was it because Honey Lemon could feel her staring? Was it because Honey Lemon _knew_ about her crush? She hoped not, but it wasn’t as if Honey Lemon seemed uncomfortable around her or anything. Gogo couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was different. She would keep trying to talk to her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed before Gogo was just about to give up. Honey Lemon had been withdrawn from the team to the point where she only showed up to class, and the seemingly daily villain attacks.

Gogo hadn’t even gotten to show Honey Lemon her new motorcycle yet.

Gogo had walked into their finished base after the untimely villain attack that had just occurred. She was just about to get dinner when she got the call.

During the fight the team had been tense with each other due to the frequent battles as of late. It was exhausting to be heroes and full-time students; it wasn’t like they got any sleep even before they were heroes. The battle had been grueling, as many different villains had been attacking the city at the same time. Having to fight off so many villains left the team split up and alone. This unsurprisingly led to having their butts kicked. It was also incredibly frustrating because the villains didn’t have any super skills, or powers, but their sheer numbers had been overwhelming enough. To top it off they hadn’t been able to arrest any of the villains, and they had each been thoroughly defeated, until Baymax had used his overdrive to bail everyone out of their situations. Even worse, Honey Lemon had left immediately after the fight, unable to get their customary “meal and after-battle-meeting” with the team at their base.

Gogo paused at the door to the base, lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she heard a commotion behind her as the rest of the team came to a quick halt.

“Hey! Keep walking! What is it?” Hiro grouched. He had an irritated look on his face as he glared at Gogo. Fred and Wasabi didn’t look much kinder either. And Baymax, well, he looked like Baymax, with a blank look on his robotic face as he stopped short of barreling them all over. His reaction was understandable, today had not been a fun or victorious day for anyone on the superhero team. At least Hiro had been able to fix Baymax’s overdrive problem or they would have been in trouble.

“Sorry.” Gogo grumbled before slogging through the door. She promptly walked to her own room, a small space the size of Hiro’s private lab at school. She was grateful for her own lab in their own base, each of them had one. There were five small rooms, and each adorned with their own projects and hero suits. Over time they had depended on the place to work on projects for their hero work, which was better suited in the reinforced labs, than the ones at school. As they spent more time at the base, they had each added something to sleep on during long nights.

Hiro had placed a large leather chair in which he took naps or sat in as he played video games. Fred had included a small couch which he often used to do homework or read comic books on. Wasabi had a neat and tidy sofa bed, which he kept neatly put away when he was not using it. Honey Lemon had placed a small twin bed in the furthest corner of her lab and had the foresight to include a shower curtain to protect her bed from her experiments. Gogo had included a small cot for herself.

She shucked off her gear into her skymax port on the wall and watched as it got sucked into the vents in the ceiling. The vents would eventually place her gear back into her skymax.

She then proceeded to trudge into their meeting room where the others were already discussing what had happened, seeing Honey Lemon’s empty seat only made Gogo feel more upset. She plopped into her chair.

“I think that they are connected somehow, they have to be.” Wasabi mumbled; his brows scrunched as he tried to work out the new villains.

Over the past few weeks there had been dozens of new villains, all weak on their own, but together they proved to be a nuisance.

“They don’t seem to be connected though. They don’t communicate in battle, and they don’t have similar fighting styles.” Hiro stated.

“That is true, they do not have similar fighting styles.” Baymax added, his finger pointing into the air as he made the observation.

“What about their suit materials? Are those connected in any way?” Hiro asked Baymax quickly while leaning back in his chair. Baymax paused a moment, processing Hiro’s request.

“Yes, some of the suits seem to be of similar materials. Although, not all of them share similar suits.”

“Well that is a start.” Wasabi grumbled.

“That doesn’t mean that the suits were made by the same person though.” Gogo said, and when she saw the others look at her, she continued, “Although, it may mean that they have a similar supplier.” The others nodded at her statement.

“We should try to capture one of them or steal a piece of their suit to track it to their supplier. That way we can see whether their supplier is connected to the others.” Fred added, lacking his usual enthusiasm.

“Good idea, Fred.” Hiro replied. A silence filled the air as they processed their new plan.

“So, the new plan is to try to capture one of them, or at the very least take a piece of one of their suits to trace it to a supplier to see whether they are connected?” Wasabi reiterated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“We shouldn’t try to fight all of them, instead let’s focus on trying to capture one and ignore the others unless it is for defense. It is unlikely we can fight them all and capture someone, but we could capture one if we worked together.” Gogo advised, drumming her fingers on her cheek. The others agreed. “I will tell Honey Lemon the new plan tonight.”

“She has been so busy lately. She should try to come to at least some of our meetings, otherwise she may be out of the loop while we are fighting.” Wasabi frowned, clearly unhappy at Honey Lemon’s lack of participation.

“I am sure she knows, she’s probably just busy with some cool chemistry project.” Fred said wistfully, his eyes tired and unfocused as he looked to some spot over Gogo’s head, his own head resting on his arms.

“She knows.” Gogo said, fighting a frown. She didn’t want to be short-tempered towards Wasabi.

“We all need to focus on these new villains right now. That includes you, Gogo.” Hiro chastised, while crossing his arms. “You have been really distracted lately, and that can’t happen in battle. It could be serious.” Gogo felt the corners of her mouth turn downward at suddenly being lectured; it was getting harder to not snap. She wanted to defend herself but found that Hiro was right. She had been distracted lately.

“Fine, I’ll try.” Gogo grumbled, crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest.

“You and Honey Lemon should try to work out whatever is going on between you two.” Fred said suddenly, looking directly into Gogo’s eyes. Gogo felt her heart beat faster at his look and was suddenly worried that he knew. “You have both been so distracted and busy lately, did you guys get into a fight?” Fred continued. Although Gogo did not feel relief at his words, he seemed to be uncharacteristically inspective.

“No, we have both just been busy lately.” Gogo said slowly, feeling herself glare at Fred. So much for not being hostile.

“Are you sure? It seems that you two have hardly talked lately, and you two are usually so close.” Wasabi said, placing his elbows on the table, chin in his hands as he leaned forward towards Gogo.

“Wait, really? I haven’t noticed.” Hiro perplexed, looking off to some point in the distance as he tried to remember anything of note.

“Yes, Gogo and Honey Lemon have been showing increasingly less interaction in the past few weeks. They have interacted 67% less than they would normally. Although everyone’s interactions with Honey Lemon have dropped about the same percentage.” Baymax interjected, and Gogo felt a heaviness in her chest at hearing their lack of interaction placed into such a depressing percentage. She was getting upset, fast.

“Yes, I’m sure Wasabi.” Gogo ground out while she glowered towards Wasabi and Fred. Forget not being hostile, Gogo wanted to send a clear warning. They were treading into dangerous territory, and Gogo was not in the mood.

“Either way, something is wrong. You two should fix it, it is very common for the heroes to lose when their team is not cooperating correctly.” Fred continued seriously, still looking Gogo in the eye.

“It isn’t me. I didn’t do anything!” Gogo snapped at Fred, quickly slouching in her chair and huffing at the accusation.

“If you didn’t do anything then why are you getting so upset?” Wasabi grouched towards Gogo, her own outburst irritating him.

“If I did something wrong, I would have fixed it by now! Don’t you think I would want to know why she is avoiding me? Why do you think she is avoiding me specifically? She could be avoiding any one of it, even you Wasabi! She could actually just be busy! I am frustrated with her distance too, but I can’t do anything about it. I don’t know what to do!” Gogo snapped with flashing eyes, standing abruptly from her chair, which hovered away at the motion. At her outburst she was looking into the eyes of her team, all taken aback at the bite in her tone.

Gogo paused taking a deep breath to calm herself, and she felt herself clench her hands together, a habit she did when she felt anxious. She looked at their faces, slowly changing into uncertainty as they thought about their own actions toward Honey Lemon. Although, as she was saying it, Gogo felt a rising anxiety as she was increasingly uncertain as to whether she was blameless.

“Sorry.” Gogo mumbled, she didn’t want to lash out at them. The others didn’t reply, instead their gazes fell to the floor, clearly guilty for pushing Gogo so much. After a moment of tense silence Gogo continued. “I need to go.” Gogo snipped, spinning on her heel to leave. She heard the other’s start to protest and apologize, but she was already out the door.

Gogo went outside their base and hopped on her new motorcycle. Revving the engine while popping a few pieces of new gum into her mouth to replace the ones she had lost in battle. She then tore out onto the street, going as fast as she could.

Gogo must have blanked out, because only a moment later she was pulling up to her apartment. She parked the bike in their small garage and hiked up the stairs to their apartment. When she opened the door, she found Honey Lemon sitting at their art corner, working on some painting. She was playing some soft pop music in the background and had white paint on her cheek.

“Hi.” Gogo mumbled while taking off her shoes and tossing her bag into the corner. Honey Lemon merely gave a quick glance and a soft smile in return and promptly returned her focus to her painting.

Gogo wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of leftover cold pizza for dinner. She took a quick bite and sat on the couch in a huff while grabbing the book she was currently reading: Pride and Prejudice. She wanted to finish it in the next few days.

Occasionally Gogo would find herself glancing at Honey Lemon. She wanted to ask why she had been avoiding the team lately, but something about Honey Lemon put her off. She was fiddling with her sweater sleeve and her eyebrows were scrunched in thought. It didn’t seem like the right time, and she didn’t want to bring up something that could lead to either of them being upset. Especially since today had been terrible, and they all needed some time to settle down.

Gogo wanted to ask, but she still felt uncertain from her earlier conversation. She decided that she would ask her if Honey Lemon started a conversation.

Some hours later Gogo felt her eyes start to become droopy. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other, except Gogo’s terse greeting when she walked through the door. Now it would be too awkward for Gogo to bring any issue up. She wanted to go to bed. Although, something told her to stay up with Honey Lemon.

Not long after Gogo had felt her eyes start to grow tired Honey lemon had gotten up and awkwardly shoved her feet into her sandals, leaving the apartment in an agitated manner. Gogo sat up and tried to read her book again. She wanted to wait until Honey Lemon came back.

She must have sat trying to read for another hour or two before she gave up. She didn’t feel right. Her intuition, which was usually right, told her something was very wrong. Honey Lemon wasn’t acting normal, and Gogo kicked herself for not speaking earlier. The others were right, perhaps Honey Lemon was upset at Gogo. Maybe Honey Lemon did know about her crush and felt uncomfortable around her. She should go check on her.

Gogo shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her biker jacket that she had tossed onto her backpack when she had come in. She went to the stairs and began to climb towards the roof. She felt a sense of foreboding and began to climb faster. Her anxiety made her palms sweaty and her heart race. It was when she was a few flights from the roof that she found herself running, her anxiety getting the better of her.

When she was at the top of the stairs, she paused at the doorway leading to the roof and took a few calming breaths. She realized that she was shaking and suddenly felt apprehension towards opening the door. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and her head began to feel dizzy. She pushed through her sudden fear and jerked the knob to the right while clumsily stumbling through the doorway.

What she found on the other side had then left her frozen. Honey Lemon was not standing on the roof like she had expected, but was standing on top of the ledge, dangerously leaning over to look at the ground below.

Gogo felt disconnected from her body. But that didn’t matter, she only had to do what she did best and _move_. All she needed to do was take Honey lemon off of the ledge. She felt herself running towards Honey Lemon, her vision going black at the edges, tunneling towards Honey Lemon. Time felt slow, but Gogo still wasn’t getting there as fast as she wanted to. Her thoughts were fragmented, the only clear one being that she needed to get to Honey Lemon, she couldn’t be too slow again. A guttural noise came from somewhere inside Gogo that she hadn’t experienced in years. Despite all the noise from Gogo, Honey Lemon hadn’t moved or responded. In fact, she seemed to be leaning further over the edge, unaware that Gogo was behind her.

Gogo finally reached Honey Lemon, reaching her hands in front desperately grabbing for the girl in front of her. She clasped one hand on her sweater and another around her thighs as Honey Lemon started to tilt forward. Gogo grasped tight and pushed off the ledge with her feet to yank them both back towards the safety of the roof.

Gogo quickly sat up and hugged Honey Lemon desperately. She felt her limbs buzzing and her head was spinning. Gogo felt a wetness on her cheeks and realized that she had been sobbing. She clenched Honey Lemon as tight as she could, but Honey Lemon merely blinked slowly, a distant look on her face. Gogo shoved her face into Honey Lemon’s neck and sobbed violently, mumbling words of relief and comfort towards the catatonic girl in front of her. After some time, Honey Lemon had hugged her back, hesitantly at first, and then in a crushing hug where Gogo could hardly breathe, not that she cared. All that mattered was that Honey lemon was safe and alive in her arms. Honey Lemon began to whimper and soon she was sobbing violently as well, stammering apologies.

They both stayed there, unmoving, until they had both slowed their sobs, and had quieted enough to say a few words to one another.

“Come on, let’s go back inside. I will make us some tea.” Gogo murmured into Honey Lemon’s shoulder softly, her voice hoarse from crying. Honey Lemon merely nodded in reply. They both stood up and Gogo slowly led Honey Lemon back toward the apartment.

Time seemed to stretch and made the trip back into their apartment impossibly long. Suddenly Honey Lemon’s actions made a lot more sense; her late nights on the roof, her perking herself up when other people were around, and even her distance from the group. Gogo had been too self centered to realize that Honey Lemon’s quirks were indicators of something much worse. For all of her time obsessing over Honey Lemon lately, Gogo realized that she didn’t know her half as well as she thought she did. Gogo felt like an idiot.

Her narcissism had blinded Gogo to the signs right in front of her. She was almost too late. Gogo couldn’t even think about that possibility; it was too much to bear. Either way, Gogo knew about Honey Lemon now, and she had to help. She wasn’t sure what she could do yet, but for now she would take it one step at a time and get them back into the apartment. 

Of course she would talk to Honey Lemon, and she would help her through whatever she was going through. However, they were probably both too exhausted to deal with what happened. It would be better to try to rest and recover. They can deal with what happened in the morning, but for now Gogo just wanted to be relieved by the fact that Honey Lemon was alive.

When they arrived Gogo had sat Honey Lemon down in her bed and went into the kitchen and made some herbal tea for them both. Gogo had checked the time when she got to the stove: 4:37 am, this felt like the longest night of her life. She kept looking back at Honey Lemon, making sure that she was still there. Honey Lemon had sat on her bed and brought her legs to her chest as leaned against the wall, she had removed her glasses and put them on the end table. She was looking down at her feet while frowning, dark circles under her eyes, and face red from crying so much. She still had white paint on her cheek. Every time Gogo looked at her she felt a stab of sympathy and fear that left a heavy feeling in her chest, and her hands trembling slightly.

As Gogo thought about Honey Lemon, the more she felt anger at how Honey Lemon had dealt with it. Of course mental health issues are difficult, but isolating herself from her support system was not okay. It hurt Gogo that Honey Lemon didn’t trust her enough to confide in her. She wanted to tell Honey Lemon about how she was upset, but it could wait until they talked tomorrow.

She finished making the tea and had put some honey into both cups and gave one to Honey Lemon who took it wordlessly but did not drink any. Gogo gingerly sat down next to her, looking down at her own cup of tea.

They both sat for some time in silence. Eventually Honey Lemon began to speak, still looking down,

“I’m sor-”

“No, don’t start with that. Not right now. We can take the day off for this tomorrow, okay?” Gogo hushed in a gentle tone. Honey Lemon just took a shaky breath and gave a small nod in agreement. Gogo took a few sips of her tea, but only ended up drinking about half; Honey Lemon didn’t drink any. Gogo still felt Honey Lemon’s unnatural vacancy, and tried to bring her back to reality.

“I do want to say that I am here for you. You know that, right? You can talk to me about whatever is going on. I really want to talk about what happened and what is going on, and how _I_ felt about what happened, but I know that you probably want to wait until the morning.” Gogo huffed, tapping her foot on the floor. Honey Lemon just gave a slight nod, but didn’t meet her eyes.

Gogo paused to leave room for a response. When Honey Lemon didn’t say anything she continued, trying to get her to stop dissociating, “You know, this makes a lot more sense. I thought that you were ignoring us because you had suddenly made better friends.” Gogo said feigning a distraught tone. At that Honey Lemon smiled slightly and looked towards Gogo’s feet. It was a start. Gogo continued, “And to think I had planned to take you on thrilling rides around the city on my new motorcycle! I haven’t even shown it to you yet! It has cupholders!” 

At that Honey Lemon finally responded “I don’t believe you”, she murmured in a scratchy voice.

“What? The thrilling rides, or the cupholders?” Gogo quipped back.

“The cupholders. I can’t be friends with someone who adds _cupholders_ to their motorcycle.” Honey Lemon threatened, finally gaining some emotion into her features.

“Well, maybe I lied about the cupholder bit. It wouldn’t be cool to do a sick wheelie and have coffee all down your shirt.” At that Honey Lemon smiled more genuinely and let out a little giggle.

“You know, I am not sure the rides would be all that fun either.”

“Why not! I am an excellent driver, it would be like a roller coaster, but for longer and with no waiting.”

“It is precisely the fact that you think you can drive around the city without “waiting” that makes it seem terrifying. What about red lights? Or traffic?”

“Nah, I will just dodge all of the cars.”

“What about if you get pulled over by the police?” Honey Lemon added cheekily. It was working, she was coming back to herself.

“I would just tell them that I am colorblind.”

“Like that would work. When you get arrested for reckless driving, don’t expect me to come bail you out.” Honey Lemon said playfully while crossing her arms and turning away from Gogo.

“What! You would just abandon me? Who is going to pay half of the rent? You can’t afford to not have me live here.” Gogo said while placing a hand on her chest, leaning towards Honey Lemon.

“I will just have Globby and Felony Carl move in. I’m sure that they are great apartment mates.” She teased back. Gogo just blinked at her unexpected reply. Gogo didn’t think that Honey would be able to counter her.

“No way!” She managed to splutter out. Honey Lemon just giggled at Gogo’s reaction.

They continued their banter until Gogo was sure that Honey Lemon had finally come out of her trance.

When their cups had gone cold Gogo placed both their cups into the sink and started to turn off the lights. She was about to turn off the kitchen light when she looked at Honey Lemon, and felt a pang of apprehension at letting Honey Lemon out of her sight. Honey Lemon must have sensed her hesitation because she turned towards Gogo and gave her an uncertain look while biting her lip.

“Can you stay with me?” Honey Lemon whispered with pleading eyes. Gogo could only nod in response as she shut off the light to the kitchen, grabbed her laptop, and climbed into the bed with Honey Lemon.

“Let’s watch a movie.” Gogo whispered into the darkness.

“Okay.”

“What movie?”

“I don’t know. You pick one.” Honey Lemon mumbled, scooting towards the wall to give Gogo space. Gogo paused a moment on what movie to pick, something that was a comedy. Eventually she settled on Pitch Perfect and placed her laptop out of the way towards their legs.

Honey Lemon had quickly latched onto Gogo when the movie started, curling up into her side. Gogo felt herself protectively grab Honey Lemon in response. It was a moment later when Gogo began to feel Honey Lemon’s body shaking with silent sobs. Gogo felt a pressure building behind her own eyes and she realized she was about to cry again too. She tried to hold it back until the pressure was too much and she felt hot tears on her cheeks.

They both cried into each other’s arms, silently, until they both slipped off into a heavy and dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, as this chapter was unsurprisingly difficult to write. Mental health is really important and difficult (especially right now), and if anyone wants to talk I am always here. :)


	4. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey Lemon and Gogo have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of suicide attempt/ heavy discussion of depression.

Gogo opened her eyes, blinking to orientate herself. She vacantly stared up towards the ceiling and then looked downwards to the warm object she felt pressed against her side. She found Honey Lemon clinging to her with her arms splayed over Gogo’s stomach while Honey Lemon’s face was squished into Gogo’s side. Gogo wrapped her arms protectively around Honey Lemon. While Honey Lemon was curled into Gogo, she looked small and vulnerable, making Gogo feel a stab of anxiety in her chest. 

After a moment of blankly staring at Honey Lemon’s face she suddenly recalled the night before, which suddenly made her stomach clench and her muscles tense. She found herself hugging Honey Lemon even tighter, unable to do anything else to help Honey Lemon at the moment. Gogo stayed still, taking in the moment, finding herself reluctant to break the delicate silence. Eventually she found herself too anxious to lie still and realized she needed to get up and move, all without waking Honey Lemon. She slowly detached herself from the exhausted girl next to her and rolled out of the bed.

Gogo stumbled towards her phone on the counter and checked her notifications. She found two texts, both from Wasabi, asking where Gogo and Honey Lemon were and whether they had talked. She sent a quick reply saying that they both would be skipping class today because they were feeling under the weather. Which wasn’t a lie. She put her phone back down, making sure to put her phone onto “do not disturb” mode. She also picked up her now-dead computer, a computer that she had forgotten to plug in with the drama of the previous night, at the foot of Honey Lemon’s bed. Gogo plugged it in and set it on the kitchen counter, wandering towards the stove. It was 10:13 am, much later than Gogo usually woke up, but it was understandable given the circumstances.

Gogo stood in the kitchen, staring at the oven-clock absentmindedly while the minutes ticked by. Eventually she jolted out of her inattentiveness and shuffled towards the cabinets. Making some form of food would be beneficial for both of them, even though she doubted either of them would eat much. Grabbing the bread, Gogo began making a few pieces of toast for them both. As the bread was toasting, she washed the mugs in the sink, and started to make tea for them, this time jasmine green tea. Once she had a plate of buttered toast with jam and two mugs of steaming jasmine green tea on the table, Gogo considered waking Honey Lemon, but decided against it. Better to let her rest. Gogo picked up a mug of tea and sat at the table, waiting for Honey Lemon to rise.

It was around 10:45 when Honey Lemon began to stir, and soon sat up bleary eyed. She remained stationary, blinking heavily before blindly reaching for her glasses on her table, putting them on clumsily. Despite the situation, Gogo found herself chuckling quietly at the fact that Honey Lemon still had paint on her cheek. Honey Lemon’s face was guarded, but sensitive as she gazed towards Gogo. Anxiety built up in Gogo’s chest again and she tapped her fingers against her jittering leg. Gogo just gestured towards the toast and tea in front of her and dropped her hand, quickly returning to her tapping.

Honey Lemon scooted off the bed and cautiously approached the table like a frightened animal. She sat down gingerly, her muscles tense, and slowly picked out a piece of toast. She followed Honey Lemon’s lead and picked out a piece of her own. Gogo took a bite but found it cold and soggy. She merely sighed and plopped the piece of her toast onto her paper plate, opting for her tea instead. She spared a quick glance towards Honey Lemon, not wanting to stare and make her even more nervous.

Honey Lemon had nibbled a few bites of toast. Her shoulders were taught and hunched up, and her head was bent forward with her hair partially obscuring her face. She looked as if she was trying to disappear. Gogo sympathized with her and let the silence hang between them for some minutes.

It was after Gogo finished her tea that she decided she would start the conversation, but Honey Lemon had other plans, suddenly jerking herself upright in her chair and beginning to move her mouth to speak.

“I don’t know what came over me last night. Usually I go up on the roof to clear my head and to get some space, you know? Sometimes I sit on the ledge, but only because I just want to sit down, not because I want to … you know-” She froze mid-sentence, her body becoming rigid and her fingers twisting into her sweater cuffs, before quickly shutting her mouth and continuing. “I’ve never wanted to do that before. Something came over me. I just, I ju-” Honey Lemon stammered off, her words quickly turning into sobs.

Gogo blinked absently at Honey Lemon, processing her quick words. While speaking, Honey Lemon took off her glasses and set them on the table next to her so she could more easily curl downwards with her face in her hands. Gogo was frozen until Honey Lemon had gasped for air and had broken whatever shock that had come over Gogo.

Gogo went towards Honey Lemon and had wrapped her arms around her frail body and rubbed her back.

“Take your time.” Gogo whispered into Honey Lemon’s hair. Honey Lemon merely leaned into Gogo and tucked her head under Gogo’s chin. After Honey Lemon had calmed down some, Gogo went to the kitchen to get a tissue box and a wet towel. Honey Lemon took the tissues gratefully but looked perplexed at the towel.

“You have managed to keep the white paint from last night’s painting session on your cheek throughout all of this. Also, putting a wet cloth on your face while you are crying feels nice, so here.” Gogo chuckled quietly while wiping the paint off herself. Honey Lemon’s eyes went wide for a moment before she gave a shy, watery smile while looking down at her hands. She lifted her hand and had begun to chew on her sweater cuff. Gogo sat the towel down on the table.

“Let’s go to the couch, yeah?” Gogo murmured slowly while grabbing the tissue box. She had the foresight to have it with them this time. She walked towards the couch while looking back to make sure Honey Lemon was following.

Gogo set the tissue box on the coffee table and sat cross legged on the couch so she could face a somber Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon stood looking down at the couch for a moment before she sat down, facing Gogo slightly. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and hugged her legs to her chest. She was still chewing on her sleeve. Gogo thought about continuing but decided it would be better for Honey Lemon to speak. Honey Lemon stared at her knees for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together as she sorted through her feelings. Eventually she frowned for a moment before she gave a slow heavyhearted sigh.

“Sometimes I think about how it would be better if I just didn’t exist.” Honey Lemon started uncertainty, her eyes flickering to Gogo for an instant, “Not that I would ever want to, you know, die.” She hesitated, choosing her words carefully, and took a shuddering breath before continuing.

“I just sit up there to think. I don’t know what happened last night. I just got up on the ledge like I normally do, and then I just looked down an-” She hugged her legs tighter and tears formed in her eyes. Honey Lemon closed her eyes to hold back her tears and took another deep breath to calm down. 

“And I just thought about how easy it would be to end it all. I could just lean forward, and that would be it. I wouldn’t exist anymore. I wouldn’t have to deal with the burden anymore. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, I wasn’t myself. Then before I knew it, I was moving without thinking or anything. It was like I had no control; I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry, Gogo. I am so, so sorry.” Honey Lemon whimpered. 

She curled into herself and let out such gut-wrenching sobs that Gogo felt a pang in her chest that left her aching. Gogo moved forward and hugged Honey Lemon as tightly as she could.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. We will figure this out together, okay? I am here for you, and I am going to help you.” Gogo said resolutely, feeling her chest become heavy and a burning sensation behind her eyes. Gogo held Honey Lemon while stroking her hair and murmuring reassurances to the heaving girl in front of her. Once Honey Lemon had calmed down, Gogo asked her first question.

“When did this start? How long have you been feeling like this?” Gogo asked softly, pulling just far enough away from Honey Lemon to see her face. Honey Lemon looked into Gogo’s eyes and looked to the ground again.

“I don’t know, it has been a while probably.” She shrugged quickly, leaning into the couch.

“Have you seen anyone? To help?” Gogo asked, leaning into the couch as well.

“No, not professionally. Although I have talked to Baymax twice before. He could tell something was off just by scanning me.” Honey Lemon practically whispered, still looking down. Gogo felt some relief at her word, at least Honey Lemon had talked about the issue to someone before.

“Would you be open to talking to someone professionally?”

“I’m fine. I told you I don’t know what came over me last night. It won’t happen again. Ever.” Honey Lemon looked up to Gogo, eyes flashing. Gogo felt herself scoot backwards at Honey Lemon’s unexpected glare. But as soon as Honey Lemon had finished, she froze, and shrunk down; her anger dissolving as fast as it had come.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to talk to someone about it.” Gogo reached out to Honey Lemon at her words and gingerly placed her hand on Honey Lemon’s arm and squeezed softly while giving a gentle smile.

“It’s okay. I know it is hard, but I think you should see someone. Even if it is just Baymax. Do you think that could be a possibility?” Gogo said cautiously, not wanting Honey Lemon to lash out towards her again. Honey Lemon held Gogo’s gaze, considering her suggestion before giving a small nod.

“Yeah, I think I can talk to Baymax.” Honey Lemon said slowly, chewing on her cuff again.

“I am sure he has a confidential setting and maybe you could make a weekly appointment or something?” Honey Lemon gave a small nod in agreement.

“Okay.” Gogo mumbled feeling some relief at her compliancy. It was good that Honey Lemon was willing to talk to someone, especially after hiding her true emotions so well for such a long time. She couldn’t even imagine how Honey Lemon was feeling, and she felt anger toward herself for not realizing what was wrong beforehand. She also felt anger towards the universe and the injustice it created; a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She had long since gotten her anger under control. She took a breath to calm her frustration.

“I know that this must be very difficult for you. I just want to make sure that you are okay. I mean I didn’t even know until last night and I just went through the door and I-” Gogo found herself unable to continue without sobbing, tears had already started to fall down her cheeks. Honey Lemon had leaned forward and took Gogo in a hug. Gogo didn’t fight it and hugged her back.

“I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted any of you to find out. I just thought it would go away eventually, but it never did. I always tried to be bubbly and upbeat and positive, so no one would notice. Besides, being so cheerful made other people happy too. I thought if I acted the way I wanted to actually be, I would eventually become that person. It’s just not working. I don’t know what to do to make it go away.” Honey Lemon mumbled brokenly into Gogo’s hair, her words coming out wobbly.

“It’s not like I have anything to be sad about. My family is safe and healthy, and I am at a top university with a full ride scholarship. I have the best friends in the world, and we get to fight crime and help people as superheroes together! I miss Tadashi, but that pain will never go away. Besides, I have dealt with the grief and have moved on. Or at least I thought that I had, maybe I am not over his death, and that’s why I feel like this? There is no reason why I should feel this way, shouldn’t I be grateful? I should be the happiest person alive. But nothing I do makes me feel that way. I don’t know what to do. I’m just so tired.” Honey Lemon’s voice broke as she finished and slumped into Gogo. Honey Lemon took a few deep breaths before she continued, so quiet that Honey Lemon had to strain to hear her.

“I just feel like I can’t do anything right. I don’t deserve everything that I have, I just mess things up. Like what I did to Globby. Everyone else on the team has their skills, even Fred is a better superhero than me. Everyone tells me that I am super smart at what I do, but that doesn’t make me feel any different. I know realistically that those thoughts aren’t real, but that doesn’t stop the feelings from feeling any less true.” Honey Lemon trailed off as she slumped even further into Gogo.

Gogo felt a heaviness in her chest at her words and she hugged Honey Lemon, trying to hug away some of her pain.

“I think that you are an amazing superhero Honey Lemon, you literally do instantaneous calculations in your head. While fighting. Do you think Fred could do that? I think not.” Gogo teased, trying to lighten the mood at Fred’s expense. She deemed it a success when Honey Lemon gave a small, soft smile in response.

“You know, Honey Lemon, having mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of people have them, and they are just as real as any other illness. I mean I have some pretty intense anxiety issues; did you know that?” At Gogo’s question Honey Lemon just moved backwards a fraction and shook her head slowly.

“Yeah, it has been something I have dealt with for a long time. It hasn’t always been easy, and if I am being honest it has held me back from doing the things I want to before. I used to ignore it, and I would have these terrible panic attacks all of the time.” Honey Lemon looked a bit surprised at Gogo’s confession, and Gogo continued.

“Eventually, I realized that it wouldn’t go away if I didn’t do something about it. So, I told my family and I went to a therapist for a while, and it _helped_. It may seem like you are burdening others when you tell them, but I can promise you that the people who care about you want to help. Over time I learned some techniques to get it under control, and I was finally able to deal with it. I couldn’t have done it without help. It still flares up sometimes, but the point is now that I can manage it, and that I am not dealing with it alone anymore.” Gogo looked towards Honey lemon and squeezed her hand for emphasis, Honey Lemon was watching Gogo’s face closely now.

“It is okay to feel depressed without a reason. You know that, right Honey Lemon? It is okay to be sad, and not have a reason. It happens to plenty of people. But you must be open about it. Even if you don’t want to tell everyone you have to talk to someone, whether that is me, a professional therapist, or Baymax, okay? I want to help you. The others would want to help you as well, but I understand if you don’t want to tell them. It just makes me feel upset that you didn’t want to tell me. I wish that you would’ve told me about how you felt earlier. Just, please, let me help you now.” Gogo said, feeling the words spill out of her mouth, her voice cracking at the end.

She wasn’t sure if she should be telling Honey Lemon this right now, but she couldn’t stop her words from flowing out. Honey Lemon didn’t move for a moment, and Gogo felt her heart start to pound painfully.

“Okay, I am sorry. Next time I am having these feelings I will tell you about it. I just didn’t want to involve you; we all have to deal with so much anyways.” She said quietly, hugging Gogo tighter. At her words Gogo finally felt the pressure that had been building in her chest that day dissolve. Honey Lemon wanted help; she wanted to get better and she was going to let Gogo help her.

“I want you to involve me, Honey. You are my friend. I want to be able to help you, but to do that you need to tell me what is going on. You can’t keep it inside; it’s not healthy. You should be able to rely on the people who care about you. You are not a burden, no matter what you do you will never, and I mean _never_ , be a burden to me.” Gogo murmured, feeling tears fall onto her cheeks again. Honey Lemon nodded at her words and curled into Gogo, putting her face into Gogo’s neck.

“Okay. Thank you, Gogo. Thank you.” Honey Lemon whispered, her voice breaking as she began to sob again. Gogo found herself crying earnestly as well, but she didn’t mind. She only clasped Honey Lemon tighter.

Eventually they had both calmed down, and aside from a small hiccupping sob they were both silent. They stayed still together, only shifting to get into a more comfortable position, and relaxed into each other’s arms. Gogo had drifted off at some point because the next thing she knew the sun had begun to set, casting a golden glow into their apartment. Honey Lemon was still curled into her side, fast asleep.

Gogo wanted to stay in Honey Lemon’s arms but decided to move when she felt her stomach grumble. Neither of them had eaten anything today. Gogo reluctantly detached herself from Honey Lemon and stumbled to her phone. It was 6:23, which was later than Gogo had predicted. She checked her messages and found several from Wasabi and their team group chat. A couple were attempts to pry more information from Gogo, Wasabi knew it was something else, but Gogo would deal with that later. The others in the chat, who assumed that they had colds, gave them warm words and hope for a speedy recovery.

For now, Gogo could order pizza. She called their usual pizza place and asked for their usual: a small veggie and a small margherita. She then threw away their uneaten breakfast and cleaned their small table. Just as Gogo was finishing up Honey Lemon sat up groggily.

“Hey.” Gogo murmured with a gentle smile.

“Hi.” Honey Lemon mumbled back, a small tired smile on her face. She got up and wandered towards the kitchen, pausing by her bed, watching Gogo.

“I ordered pizza for us.”

“That is possibly the best decision you could have ever made.” Honey Lemon said with mock seriousness as she ambled to the kitchen table.

“Well, considering the situation I thought that pizza was the only viable solution.” Gogo said, a small smirk coming to her face.

“You thought right.” Honey Lemon said in an exaggerated manner, lifting her finger in a dramatic fashion. Gogo giggled at her flourish and felt a warm feeling in her chest but pushed it away. Gogo didn’t want to put any more of a burden on Honey Lemon right now; she would deal with her feelings later.

Gogo filled up two glasses of water and gave one to Honey Lemon; who took it and began to drink earnestly. Gogo sat down across from Honey Lemon and began to drink her own water.

“Before we stop for the day, I just wanted to say something.” Gogo said looking at her glass while drumming her fingers on the table. Honey Lemon looked up, suddenly cautious and began to pick at her cuff sleeve on the table.

“I just want to say that I appreciate you for telling me what is happening with you lately. I know that it is a hard topic to talk about, and that it is hard to be vulnerable. So, thank you for trusting me.” Gogo said softly. 

“I just want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what. I meant what I said before. I just don’t want you to feel like that again, and if you do, I want to be there for you when you are. I can’t force you to tell me what’s going on, and I can’t force you to stop hiding your emotions by acting cheerful. But I hope that you trust me and feel comfortable enough to confide in me, because that is what I am here for. I don’t want to pressure you, and I am not trying to force you to talk to me, but Honey, I don’t think you should hold it in. I am not asking for you to tell me everything immediately; I understand that it will take time. I just hope that you communicate with me. Maybe, in the meantime, you can do something better to express your feelings safely like a different form of art, or exercising, or dancing, or something.” Gogo finished with a faint smile and reached out to grab Honey Lemon’s hand. Honey Lemon met Gogo’s eyes and looked scared, but resolute.

“Yeah, okay. I understand. I am going to try to talk about it more, and to ask for help when I need it.” Honey Lemon whispered, nodding her head in resignation. “Thank you for being here for me.” She added with a watery smile. Gogo smiled back and squeezed Honey Lemon’s hand; trying to push as many feelings of comfort towards Honey Lemon as she could.

“One more thing,” Gogo continued when Honey Lemon nodded in response. “I assume you don’t want to tell the others?”

“Please don’t. I just don’t want to bring them into this. I don’t want them to know. I don’t want them to worry about me, and they have enough to deal wi-”

“It’s okay. I understand, and it is your decision.” Gogo interrupted Honey Lemon’s rant. She suddenly felt a wave of anxiety at the thought of keeping something so serious about their other friends. But Honey Lemon was going to talk to Baymax, and hopefully confide in Gogo more. Honey Lemon would be okay, right?

“Gogo.”

“Yeah?” Gogo looked up, her thoughts interrupted. Honey Lemon was cleaning up some water on the table, and Gogo realized that she had been bouncing her leg to the point where their rickety table had made their glasses spill.

“Oh, sorry” Gogo trailed off, and stopped her fidgeting. Gogo helped Honey Lemon clean up the rest of the water. Just as Gogo had thrown away the stray paper towels, Honey Lemon spoke up.

“We should really replace that table.” Honey Lemon said in a quiet exasperated tone. Gogo could tell that she understandably wanted to change the subject; it had been a hard day for her and Gogo was happy to take a break from the topic. It wasn’t like this would be solved in a day. 

“Well, go for it if you want to spend the money.” Gogo said flippantly, waving her hand in a half-joking manner.

“Did you even buy this table? Or did you just find it on the side of the road.” Honey Lemon deadpanned, her eyebrow raising in a quizzical, and daring, manner. She was taking part in Gogo’s banter, which was a good sign. Gogo decided to continue, she didn’t want Honey Lemon to reach the same state as she did the previous night again, especially with talking about her depression all day.

“Of course I paid for it. I am a woman who desires the finer things in life. I even went to the more expensive thrift store.” Gogo said in mock offense, a hand on her chest.

“Doubtful, I think we established before that you do not have much taste in things, art and furniture included.” She placed her hand on her hip as she dubiously looked towards Gogo; her melancholic mood fading as Gogo continued to tease her.

“On the contrary, I allow you to stay here, and you have said that you were a work of art before. If I let you stay here then I must have good taste, right? Otherwise you would be admitting that you are not in good taste?” Gogo asked, pretending to be puzzled. Honey Lemon’s cheeks went red and she spluttered when she realized that Gogo had cornered her. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly recovered.

“To be honest I only asked to move in because I thought that you needed _someone_ with actual taste to help you, since you don’t seem to have any taste yourself. I consider living with you an act of charity, you should be _thanking_ me. Now you have someone with some common sense to tell you when you need a new table.” She walked up closer to Gogo, looking down on her with a mock snooty tone, a small smirk on her lips. Gogo hated when Honey Lemon stood over her, flaunting her height, and Honey Lemon knew it. Gogo narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

“I think my taste is pretty good, and practical. What if it’s a piece of modern art? I should put it in an exhibition, I’d call it “A Wobbly Table”, it’d be the new craze.” Gogo challenged. At that Honey Lemon’s face fell flat in response.

“Seriously? Would the drinks falling over when two people sit at it be part of the charm?” Honey Lemon monotoned.

“It adds a bit of mystery. We already know how to eat at a level table, why not make it more interesting?” Gogo said casually, shrugging her shoulders. Honey Lemon gave her a gentle shove as she giggled. Gogo felt herself smile in response, even though she was trying to act aloof.

“That is utterly ridiculous. Are you going to live the rest of your life with stains from your breakfast on your shirts?” She asked incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest in emphasis.

“Maybe I like the additions to my clothes, having impeccable personal items is overrated anyways.” Gogo said flippantly, pointedly looking away from the unconvinced girl in front of her.

Just as Honey Lemon was going to reply, a sharp knock cut through their debate. Honey Lemon froze in place, she had a finger in the air and her mouth open to counter Gogo’s ridiculous argument.

Before Gogo could go towards the door, Honey Lemon had sprung up and was opening the door. She quickly grabbed her purse and began searching for her wallet and quickly handed the cash to the delivery girl. The smell of pizza had begun to waft through the apartment and Gogo’s stomach grumbled. She suddenly realized how starved she was.

Honey Lemon quickly thanked the girl and shut the door with her foot and held up the pizza with a flourish.

“Debate over! It’s pizza time now!” She called out in an eager voice, clearly wanting to end Gogo’s nonsense in lieu of the now-present food.

“I’m starving. We haven’t eaten all day.” Gogo groaned, quickly sitting at the table where Honey Lemon had set the pizza.

“Me too, oh my gosh it smells so good.” Honey Lemon moaned, quickly grabbing a piece of the margherita pizza. Gogo grabbed a piece of the margherita too. They both looked at each other as they both tried to take the largest possible bite they could. Gogo found herself trying not to snicker at Honey Lemon’s puffed out cheeks, which were comically filled with pizza. Honey Lemon giggled infectiously at their shenanigans, and Gogo felt herself joining in. After hearing Honey Lemon’s laugh, Gogo’s heart soared and knew that Honey Lemon was going to be okay. Gogo’s anxiety had suddenly diminished, and she finally felt her muscles relax. Honey Lemon would be just fine; Gogo would make sure of it.

“We should race, I bet I can eat more pizza than you.” Gogo found herself asking Honey Lemon, excitement rising in her as her relief grew. They had both just finished their first slice.

“Oh, you are on. But I can assure you that your defeat is imminent.” Honey Lemon teased with sparkling eyes, leaning forward on her elbows.

“We will see about that.” Gogo challenged, copying Honey Lemon’s pose. They both sat there for a moment before they both frantically began grabbing more pizza and eating it as quickly as they could. They both shouted the number of slices that they had finished as they grabbed their next piece.

Eventually Gogo did end up losing to Honey Lemon. Gogo had only managed to eat six slices, while Honey Lemon had finished six and a half. Although that wasn’t going to stop Gogo from arguing about it.

“It was a tie. We only count whole numbers under my roof. You only ate six slices.” Gogo exclaimed in outrage.

“No way! It’s my roof too! I win! Stop being a sore loser.” Honey Lemon said, dismissively waving her hand.

“It was my roof first.” Gogo grumbled, doing her best to pretend that she was grumpy over her loss.

“I can’t believe we almost ate everything.” Honey Lemon groaned in disbelief, leaning back into her chair and putting her hands over her stomach. They really did eat a lot, probably too much.

“I know, we don’t even have enough for a midnight snack! This was a lack of planning on our part.” Gogo harrumphed in dismay, copying Honey Lemon’s pose.

“Well, we can always succumb to our cravings, and order more pizza.” Honey Lemon suggested as she nodded sagely.

“I swear we are the reason for why that pizza place is still in business.” Gogo murmured, rolling her eyes.

“All the more reason to order more pizza. We must support our local businesses. Besides, pizza is delicious.”

“Can we survive off of eating only pizza? We should look into that.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“What about nutritional value? Is pizza considered a balanced diet?”

“Ah, and that is why they make many different types of pizza, my young apprentice. We will just eat different pizzas, such as pepperoni to get our protein, or vegetable pizza for our vegetables.” Honey Lemon wittily replied with glinting eyes, and an air of all-knowing and confidence.

“What about fruit?” Gogo challenged, leaning forward as she felt a smirk appear on her face. She knew Honey Lemon hated Hawaiian pizza, and she wanted to trick her. Honey Lemon quickly sat up straight in discomfort as she realized that she had set herself up. 

“Tomato is a fruit and that is enough for me.” She claimed. She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

“And no variance? Not another certain type of pizza? Secondly, a tomato is usually defined as a vegetable, so it doesn’t count.”

“No. I refuse to acknowledge any other pizzas. Meeting adjourned, and the final consensus is pizza can be eaten forever and that it has all of the nutritional value one needs for their body.” She gave a decisive nod to effectively end Gogo’s probing. Gogo found herself chuckling at her determination and began to clean the table.

As she stood up to put their last slices in the fridge, she realized how eating that much pizza that quickly was not the best idea; especially after not eating all day. She promptly put the pizza away and flopped on the couch.

“This may have not been our best idea.” Gogo groaned at her growing stomachache. Honey Lemon hummed in reply and followed Gogo to the couch to sit down next to her.

“Oh, yeah, maybe not.” Honey Lemon groaned as well, probably feeling the same growing discomfort that Gogo was.

“Want to watch a movie to distract ourselves from the pain caused by our horrible decisions?” Gogo mumbled, looking toward Honey Lemon out of corner of her eyes.

“Yeah, good idea.”

“You should get the computer; you are closer to it.” Honey Lemon narrowed her eyes at Gogo’s request.

“You are the one who lost the contest, you should be the one setting it up.” Honey Lemon said, nudging Gogo with her elbow.

“I refuse, what are you going to do about it? We will just not watch anything I guess.” Gogo taunted, a smirk forming at her lips. Honey Lemon merely glared at Gogo for a moment, biting her lower lip. Gogo closed her eyes in a satisfying victory.

Suddenly Gogo yelled out as a pillow had smashed into her head, and she felt Honey Lemon pushing her off the couch.

“There. Now you are off the couch, so you might as well grab your computer.” Honey Lemon smugly told Gogo, a smirk on her face as she casually relaxed into the couch.

“That’s cheating! How dare you betray me!” Gogo spluttered. Honey Lemon only giggled at her reaction, and Gogo got up reluctantly. She grumbled out grievances as loudly and dramatically as she could while she grabbed her computer. Just as she had turned back, Honey Lemon off-handedly called out to Gogo again.

“While you are up, could you be a dear and get me my glasses?” Gogo spun on her heel and resumed her dramatic grumbling.

“What do you want to watch?” Gogo said, still pretending to be melodramatic. She glanced back and saw Honey Lemon biting her lip in thought. After a moment Honey Lemon suddenly brightened as she thought of a movie.

“Let’s watch The Princess Bride!” Honey Lemon exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in excitement.

“Really?” Gogo deadpanned.

“Yes! I will not take no for an answer!” Honey Lemon said stubbornly, theatrically pointing at Gogo. She was acting so lively from the night before that Gogo smiled at her antics; pillow-to-the-face-betrayal aside.

“Fine, only for you.” Gogo conceded.

Gogo huffed while crossing her arms as she plopped down next to Honey Lemon after setting up the computer to play through the TV. She reluctantly handed Honey Lemon her glasses. Honey Lemon grabbed her glasses with one hand, and leaned forward, giving Gogo a quick kiss on her cheek. Gogo felt her face become warm and the now familiar tingling in her stomach, but she ignored it.

“Thank you for everything.” Honey Lemon said softly, putting her head on Gogo’s shoulder and snuggled closer.

“Yeah, of course. I am here for you, Honey Lemon. No matter what.” Gogo tenderly replied, putting her arms around Honey Lemon and pulled her closer.

Her heart ached as she thought about the pain that Honey Lemon must have been feeling. She had been dealing with it alone for so long. Honey Lemon deserved to be happy, she was just too good a person to be suffering as she had been.

Gogo knew that she meant what she said before; she would do anything for Honey Lemon. She was going to help her through this, no matter what. Gogo squeezed Honey Lemon tighter in resolution and turned her focus to the movie playing in front of her. As Gogo ruminated on Honey Lemon, the screen filled with color, and she knew that they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry this is a bit late. With finals coming up I will only have time to post once a week (so the day will vary). However, I hope that you are enjoying it! :)


	5. Museums and Motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Honey Lemon supposes going out for the day would do some good for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey Lemon POV!

Honey Lemon woke up to the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. She sighed and closed her eyes tighter, sinking into her warm bed. She groggily listened to the mundane noises, procrastinating on getting up for the day.

Suddenly she heard a very sharp sizzling noise which was closely followed by a clatter from a pan and Gogo cursing. Honey Lemon quickly sat up at the noise, her grogginess quickly replaced by alarm.

“Are you okay?” Honey Lemon asked, her voice coming out a bit slurred from sleep. Gogo quickly spun around with some of her fingers in her mouth, surprised at Honey Lemon’s voice. She let out an affirmative grunt and turned off the stove.

“Yeah, the stove is just being difficult today. I’m fine, and besides what is a little pain for some breakfast?” Gogo said with excitement. Honey Lemon gave a little smile to herself at her anticipation; Gogo loved breakfast food.

“Did you burn yourself? I am surprised that you are even allowed to live in a place with a kitchen. For someone so adept at adrenaline filled activities, you have a surprising lack of domestic grace.” Honey Lemon teased, getting out of bed and putting on her glasses.

“Yeah, yeah. It is really small; I will be fine. Also, I take offense to that, I am a great cook. If you don’t like it, I will just take the breakfast _I_ made and let you starve!” Gogo threatened, her eyes narrowed while she ran her hand under cold water in the sink. Although she continued before Honey Lemon could reply, “You can’t even get up early enough to make yourself breakfast. It would just be abuse if I didn’t send you off to school without feeding you, right?”

“Pshh, we both know that I am the better cook between us.”

“That is up for debate, I will obviously get bonus points since breakfast is the superior meal.”

“All food should be treated equal.” Honey Lemon, lifting a finger to counter Gogo, “Anyways, I am too hungry to debate about that. I am in dire need of substance, what did you make today?” Gogo did a dramatic turn with the pan to show off the eggs that she had cooked.

“Omelets! With white rice!” Gogo beamed towards Honey Lemon, clearly proud of what she made. Honey Lemon smiled at her enthusiasm.

“That sounds really delicious, thank you so much.” Honey Lemon murmured as Gogo plopped large servings of both eggs, and white rice onto her plate. A moment later Gogo sat across from her with her own plate.

They both began to eat in silence, although Honey Lemon had to force herself to slow down from eating too quickly. Gogo really did make amazing breakfast meals, Honey Lemon wasn’t sure that she could go back to whatever bland food she made for herself in the morning before she moved in with Gogo.

Suddenly Gogo made a face at her bitter coffee, and Honey Lemon giggled at her reaction. She looked up towards Honey Lemon with a cute defensive look on her face as her eyebrows scrunched together and she gave a small pout, as a blush appeared on her face despite her apparent hostility.

“What?” Gogo grumped.

“The faces you make when you drink coffee are hilarious.”

“I did not come here to be attacked. I meant what I said before, I will take your food away right now.”

“No! You wouldn’t dare!”

“I would!” Gogo said, reaching over the table to pretend to grab Honey Lemon’s plate.

“Never!” Honey Lemon possessively leaned over and circled her arms around her food. 

Gogo retreated with skepticism, and Honey Lemon began to eat quickly. Just in case Gogo felt that she wanted to be particularly irritating that day. It seemed that today was not one of those days as Gogo just slumped back in her chair and sipped her coffee, giving a sly smile towards her. She then gave a pleased sigh and set her coffee down on the table, leaning forward.

“I know that the past few days have been hard. So maybe we should do something fun today?” She asked softly. Honey Lemon sighed at her expression, leaning back into her chair and running her fingers through her knotted hair. She didn’t want to think about the past few days, they had been some of the hardest in her life. She knew she would have to deal with it eventually, and she wanted the help Gogo was offering. It was just hard to open up, especially when she had put so much work into hiding her pain. Anyways, going out seemed nice, and would be good for both of them.

Before Honey Lemon could really respond, Gogo suddenly spoke up again. She was probably worried that Honey Lemon would say no or something.

“I don’t know, it just seemed like a good idea. But if you just wanted to hang out here again today that is fine too. I just thought that you may want to get outside for a moment, just to get out of here for a little whil-” Gogo froze while she was running her hands in her hair as Honey Lemon interrupted her before Gogo managed to continue.

“No, no you are right. Going outside for today sounds really fun, it would be perfect for both of us I think.” She tried to give her the best reassuring smile she could.

“Okay, cool. I was thinking the same thing. Anyways, would you like to go to the art museum after breakfast? You can ‘teach’ me about art, I guess.” She rolled her eyes as she sarcastically admitted that she didn’t know much about art. Honey Lemon could tell that she was trying to make her feel better, and she smiled at her effort. The thought of going to the museum with Gogo made her feel warm inside. Something about Gogo never backing down from her commitments made Honey Lemon smile; she admired her dedication. She smiled towards Gogo, her efforts to improve Honey Lemon’s mood through distraction were helping.

“Yeah, that sounds amazing.” She gave the warmest smile she could. She had a hard time gathering up her usual peppy enthusiasm due to the early hour of the morning, but she didn’t try to force it. She had to start somewhere. Gogo slowly lowered her hand and gave a relieved smile as she began to eat her food again. Honey Lemon took her tea and began to sip it slowly, looking towards the oblivious girl in front of her.

Honestly, she was shocked that she hadn’t noticed how intense Gogo’s general anxiety was until she had pointed out the day before. After last night, her mannerisms and actions seemed to make a lot more sense. Gogo tended to fidget and would ramble if someone took too long to respond. Although Honey Lemon had previously thought that Gogo acted that way because others were not able to catch up to her energy level, it was actually her anxiety and own insecurities that fueled those actions.

If Gogo had never told Honey Lemon, she wasn’t sure that she would have picked up on it at all. Although Gogo had said that it had been even worse when she was younger, to the point where it could be debilitating. She couldn’t even imagine a younger Gogo too scared to do something. Scratch that, she couldn’t even imagine Gogo being _scared_.

But she had learned how to manage it, and that made Honey Lemon both proud of Gogo, and excited for herself. If Gogo had gotten help, and had learned how to manage it, then Honey Lemon could do the same. It was an uplifting thought that made herself hopeful as she thought about the possibility of not having to deal with the heaviness that always accompanied her.

Although first off on that list was getting help from Baymax somehow and trying to open up more to Gogo. That was something that she was scared to do; making herself vulnerable was hard. She had always kept her deeper feelings to herself, but this was different. Trying to solve this alone clearly wasn’t working. Besides, she _did_ want to get better, and this was the first step. She accepted that this change would not be immediate and that it would take a lot of work to improve herself. She knew there would be some setbacks, but she also knew that she would get there eventually.

She broke out of her reverie at the noise of Gogo’s silverware on her plate as she finished.

“I will clean up while you go get ready.” Honey Lemon offered, and Gogo nodded as she headed into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon gathered their plates and began to do the dishes. It had been a custom ever since Honey Lemon moved in; one of them cooked the food while the other cleaned the kitchen.

When Honey Lemon finished, she went to get a change of clothes for herself, a simple old white tank top and black yoga pants and gathered her things for the day into a little purse. She also grabbed two water bottles from their kitchen cabinet for Gogo to put in her backpack.

Eventually Gogo came out of the bathroom with wet hair, steam billowing out behind her. She was wearing a gray T-shirt for the hot weather, and black jeans. She unceremoniously dumped her eyeliner and lipstick onto their table and took out their small desk mirror to apply it. Honey Lemon grabbed her clothes and went into the still warm bathroom to take a shower herself.

She decided to take a quick, hot shower, like Gogo had, and quickly finished her morning routine. She had even been able to put on her makeup in just a few minutes, a skill that had taken years to perfect. When she exited, Gogo had been sitting on the couch, looking at her phone. At the sound of her opening the door, Gogo had looked towards Honey Lemon and gave a warm smile, which Honey Lemon mirrored.

Honey Lemon quickly grabbed her purse as Gogo got up from the couch and grabbed her small day backpack.

“Do you wanna take my motorcycle?” Gogo asked, standing up a bit taller in anticipation. Honey Lemon leaned back, hesitantly. She had seen Gogo drive before and knew that she was a speed demon on the road. Although she knew Gogo was excited to show off her motorcycle that she had worked so hard on, Honey Lemon still thought about it with trepidation.

“Okay, but on one condition.” Honey Lemon conceded, putting up her finger for emphasis, “You must not break any laws, no speeding or anything.” Gogo harrumphed in response and crossed her arms.

“Fine. But you will be missing out on some real fun by following the rules like that.” However, Honey Lemon could see the glint in Gogo’s eyes in joy. At seeing her look so happy Honey Lemon felt a bubbling warmth in her stomach.

Gogo grabbed two helmets for them and went out the door, prompting Honey Lemon to follow. They went down the stairs and exited the building, walking towards their small garage next door. When Gogo opened the door, Honey Lemon felt her stomach drop when she looked at the bike.

The bike itself was gorgeous and expertly crafted. It was a sleek street bike and colored in Gogo’s signature yellow. Gogo took off her backpack and placed it into a small compartment under the seat and handed Honey Lemon the spare white helmet. Honey Lemon received it hesitantly and exchanged the helmet for her small purse, which Gogo placed in the same compartment as her backpack. Honey Lemon took the helmet and put it on her head, buckling the strap.

Gogo closed the compartment and pulled the bike out of the garage onto the street. She then went into the garage to grab two biker jackets for them both and closed the garage door. She then sat on the bike, motioning Honey Lemon forward.

“Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?” Gogo asked, prepared to give the run-down to Honey Lemon. She merely handed over an old plain black biker jacket when Honey Lemon shook her head in response. Gogo put her own on, a similar jacket, but with a simple patch of a tree stitched into the inside with gold thread.

“No, my parents never let me. I'm sure that I’m still not allowed.” Gogo smirked in response.

“Well, since you are not actually driving the motorcycle yourself and are rather just holding on to me, it is really easy for you. You should hold on tight to my waist, and you can hold on as tight as you want to. Also, if I tell you to jump off the bike, listen to me. And if you need to jump off, roll to slow the speed of the fall.” She paused before continuing, letting out a small giggle at Honey Lemon’s horrified expression. “I doubt anything will happen, but in case something does, and we are going to crash, I think you will be safer from taking some fall damage than the actual crash itself. So, are you ready? I promise you will be safe, plus it is something you just need to experience before worrying.”

She sounded like Fred; Honey Lemon mused as she gave an awkward nod. Getting onto the bike, Honey Lemon wrapped her arms around Gogo’s waist; squeezing as tight as she could to keep her balance. Glancing back towards Honey Lemon, Gogo gave a quick lopsided grin, before she slipped on her own helmet and the visor obscured her expression from Honey Lemon.

When Gogo revved the engine, Honey Lemon squeezed even tighter at the soft rumbling it produced. She felt Gogo shake with what Honey Lemon assumed was laughter towards her nervousness.

“You ready?” Gogo’s muffled voice called over the sound of the bike.

“Yeah, let’s do this.” It was too late to back out now anyways. After her response the bike suddenly zipped forward, leaving her stomach lurching. She held onto Gogo tighter as they picked up speed down the street.

The experience of being on a bike was a new one for Honey Lemon and moving so quickly with so little safety caused her heart pound in her chest and anxiety to fill her body. Although the feeling of wind in her hair, and watching the city go by so quickly was fascinating. The colors blended together, and the city became a blur of motion.

Whenever Gogo wanted to change direction, she would lean into the turn, causing Honey Lemon to catch her breath every time they shifted their weight. They seemed to fly through the streets, and although Gogo promised that she would follow all the laws, Honey Lemon still felt as though they were going faster than they should be allowed. To her credit, Gogo never did anything outrageous or dangerous for Honey Lemon’s benefit.

They pulled up towards the museum faster than Honey Lemon anticipated, and Gogo parked across the street in the parking lot for the nearby park.

When the bike rumbled to a stop Honey Lemon stumbled off the bike, her body quivering from adrenaline. Gogo hopped off a moment later and took her helmet off. She was beaming as she propped her helmet on her hip. Honey Lemon took off her own helmet and shocked herself as she let out an unconscious giggle of awe.

“Well? Did you like it? I promised I would drive slow for you.” Gogo asked eagerly, she was tapping her foot as she waited for a response. Honey Lemon paused for a moment, riding a bike was something she never experienced before. It was simultaneously terrifying _and_ exhilarating. It created such a mix of emotions inside herself that she wasn’t sure how she felt. Looking towards Gogo, who was still beaming elatedly; Honey Lemon felt herself get infected by Gogo’s glee.

“It was incredible.” Honey Lemon replied, a little breathlessly. Gogo’s smile widened even further, if that was even possible. Seeing Gogo’s smile always made Honey Lemon feel delighted. Gogo’s smiles were hard won, but always worth it. It was like her smile was only for her, and it was like Gogo was actually _seeing_ her. Those feelings of comfort grounded Honey Lemon. They made her feel immeasurably happy; even on her worst days.

She wasn’t sure whether she truly liked riding on the motorcycle, but she would be damned if she did anything to stop Gogo from smiling.

“I know right! It is very addicting, you will see. Anyways, speaking of addicting, let’s go look at some beautiful art. Especially since I now apparently have a personal guide that is also a piece of art as well.” Honey Lemon giggled at her rapid speech and caught up to her, as Gogo had already turned to the direction of the museum.

They walked up the steps to the large museum and towards the doors, however when they tried to open them, they found them closed.

“What?” Gogo said incredulously. Honey Lemon looked towards the sign posted on the door, which indicated that the museum was closed this weekend for a private event. Honey Lemon felt her spirits drop; she was really looking forward to this.

“It’s closed.” She murmured, nudging Gogo to read the sign. Gogo squinted at it before trying to open the door again. This time she yanked while using both of her arms, as if her increased efforts would cause the museum to open for them.

“Why is it closed? It shouldn’t be. This is a public building, who can privately reserve it? It is simply not fair to the common folk, like us. This is an injustice to us taxpaying citizens. At least I think our taxes go here; I still don’t really know how taxes work. It doesn’t matter.” Gogo grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as her ramble diminished in volume until she was muttering incomprehensibly.

Seeing Gogo’s comical reaction made Honey Lemon smile, and she sighed in resignation. They both ambled back towards the bike without speaking. Stopping just short of the bike, Honey Lemon looked out towards the relatively large park for being in a city. The day was gorgeous; the sky was unusually clear, and the sun brightened the green of the grass and trees. She looked back towards Gogo who was still muttering to herself in outrage.

“Why don’t we walk around the park instead? We can come back to the museum another day, but we are already here, so why don’t we make the most of it?” She asked Gogo. In response Gogo looked towards the park suddenly as she processed the idea. She paused for a moment before giving an enthusiastic nod and turning on her heel towards the park.

“Yes! A brilliant idea! At least no one can reserve parks, this is a great example of how our taxes should be used for the community.” She called out, looking back towards Honey Lemon. A giggle escaped from Honey Lemon’s lips before she could respond; she had to jog to catch up to Gogo’s fast pace.

“It really is a nice day though. This was a good idea; it feels nice to be outside.” Honey Lemon said softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, it does. I wish we could spend more time outside other than for superhero activities. Between classes and homework, it feels like we are vampires or something.”

“Yeah.”

“Before I came to San Fransokyo for college, I used to do all of my homework outside. I was always working outside and being in the woods. I would also build my projects in the backyard. My dad had to actually install a big lamp so I could see what I was doing when it got dark.” Gogo mumbled into their silence, a reminiscent look on her face. Honey Lemon smiled softly in response.

“By my house there was an empty plot of land, and I would always take the cleaning products in the house and go do experiments with them. Usually it left some cool reactions, but occasionally I would need to put out some minor fires” Honey Lemon said with amusement, showing Gogo how small the fires were by using her index finger and thumb.

“No way, you actually started fires? How did your parents let you do that?” Gogo asked incredulously, obviously not believing that Honey Lemon could cause any destruction.

“They were small! Plus, I always had our fire extinguisher nearby. My parents weren’t huge fans, but they didn’t even know half of the time. I would say that I was going for a walk, but I would go to the backyard and take all the chemicals that I had stashed to the lot nearby. I would go into this ditch where no one could see what I was doing.” Giggling at Gogo’s increasing shock.

“There was no way that you could ever blow anything up like that. I don’t believe it. You are way too innocent for that.”

“I have probably done more damage than you. See the difference between chemistry and mechanical engineering is the fact that when mechanical engineering is done right, nothing should explode, but on the other hand when chemistry is done right an explosion is often the desired outcome.” Gogo opened her mouth to counter, but promptly shut her mouth when she realized she couldn’t.

“I have even made fireworks before.” Honey Lemon smirked, watching Gogo become flabbergasted again.

Watching Gogo’s smile would always be Honey Lemon’s favorite, but watching Gogo become embarrassed or dumbfounded, as she was now, was a close second.

“How did you even get into mechanical engineering? I mean at least for me it was easier because we learn chemistry in school, but there was no way you just happened upon it, right?” Honey Lemon asked Gogo, prompting her to speak. She wanted to hear Gogo talk more. Gogo looked towards her out of the corner of her eye for a moment before responding.

“Well, my dad is a mechanic. He would always be working on old cars to restore them and sell them in his free time. I would help him a lot, and it became our thing. Especially since I have an aptitude for it. It even got to the point where I was correcting him when he was doing something wrong.” She said while looking in front of her popping a bubble.

“That sounds really nice. It seems like you have a good relationship with your dad; you are lucky.”

“Yeah, I really am.” Gogo sighed, a smile on her face.

“Did you live with anyone else? Didn’t you live with your grandma too?” Honey Lemon asked, picking at the hem of her shirt. At Honey Lemon’s question Gogo suddenly became impassive as the emotions drained from her face.

“Yeah, I lived with my grandma too, but we aren’t very close.” Gogo said quietly, although not with sadness. She took a sharp breath and shrugged as she abruptly continued. “It is what it is. It’s not like we have had a bad relationship or anything. She just immigrated from Korea with my mom, and she just never learned much English. Both of my parents didn’t learn much Korean because their parents tried to assimilate them as much as possible, so my parents didn’t really teach me. My grandma only came to live with us relatively recently, and I only saw her occasionally before. So, it’s not that we don’t get along, but we just have a hard time communicating.”

Gogo took a large breath after saying so much so quickly. Honey Lemon felt her eyes go wide at Gogo’s sudden unprompted confession. She wasn’t one to talk about her past or family much.

“Well, it still sounds like you have a good relationship. I stand by my earlier statement that you are lucky.” Honey Lemon smiled towards Gogo, who was quickly chewing her gum and twisting her hands together. Slowly Gogo dropped her hands and gave a quick smile to Honey Lemon.

“Yeah, I am.”

They walked in silence after their conversation. Honey Lemon was trying to be more open, like Gogo, but if she did it wouldn’t be natural. Instead, they both walked in silence and simply enjoyed the scenery around them.

Eventually they came across a large gathering of people under large white tents.

“I wonder what’s going on?” Gogo asked out-loud, curiously looking at the people.

“Want to check it out?”

“Yeah.” At her confirmation they both walked towards the people and as they got closer, they saw smaller groups of people with open cages around them. Honey Lemon gasped happily as she realized what it was and picked up her pace while grabbing Gogo’s arm to drag her closer.

“Wha-? What is it? Why are you so- oh. Of course, it’s a petting zoo, cute things are the only reason why you would move so quickly.” They approached the animals and Honey Lemon felt herself smiling at seeing all of them. There were a lot of people inside the open cages, both adults and children, either petting or sitting with the various animals.

Suddenly a friendly looking woman in an orange shirt appeared out of the throng of people and addressed them both.

“Hi! Would you two like to go in one of the cages?”

“Yes, please.” Honey Lemon quickly responded, leaving no room for a sarcastic comment from Gogo.

“Go right ahead, but don’t pick them up. Just pet gently and don’t forget to wash your hands after. Have fun, and you can ask anyone with an orange shirt any questions you have.” She gave a blinding smile before disappearing as fast as she had come.

“Where did she go? This place must be run by demons. She just appeared out of nowhere.”

“Stop being silly, come on!” Honey Lemon grabbed Gogo’s arm and dragged her towards the pen of puppies nearby.

“Seriously though, there is no physical way someone can wear such an obnoxiously bright orange shirt and still manage to blend in. It is unnatural, or rather supernatural. In other words: Demons.” 

“Ugh, you sound like Fred when he theorizes about something.” Honey Lemon groaned as she rolled her eyes, but she did secretly agree with Gogo. It was sort of weird how she managed to do that.

“You take that back.” Gogo said as she pointed an accusing finger towards Honey Lemon.

“Be quiet and let’s pet some puppies.” Honey Lemon demanded, climbing into the pen and sitting on her legs, reaching a hand towards the German shepherd puppy in front of her. Gogo climbed in after her and sat down so close that their shoulders were touching.

Eventually the puppy enthusiastically tottered over to Honey Lemon’s outstretched hand and began to playfully bite her fingers. Honey Lemon giggled at the puppy and slowly lured the puppy closer to them. She found a collar and read the name: Berry.

“Oh my god, his name is Berry. That is adorable.” She looked to Gogo expectantly, who merely shrugged in response. Honey Lemon narrowed her eyes, trying to get a more amicable response out of her. She gave an exasperated sigh in response.

“Fine, it is a cute name. I guess.”

“Well, what would be a better name then? What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know! Uhm, Shredder, Chainsaw, Ripper-” She said quickly, giving a teasing smile.

“Oh, be quiet and pet this cute puppy with me!” She bumped her shoulder against Gogo’s.

“Fine, I guess Berry is a cute name too.” She held out her hand to Berry who began to lick Gogo’s hand which made Gogo giggle.

“Berry here is going to single handedly ruin your reputation for being too cool for cute things.” Honey Lemon teased. Gogo just rolled her eyes while smiling, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

“Oh, shut up and pet the puppy.” They played with Berry for a while before slowly moving around to pet the different animals. The seemingly small petting zoo had a surprisingly large selection of animals, from domestic animals such as puppies and kittens, to farm animals such as pigs and chickens and goats. They even had a large yellow python snake, which Gogo found fascinating.

Honey Lemon had looked towards Gogo as they took a break and decided what to do next. Gogo was standing unusually close to Honey Lemon and tapping her foot as she looked around uncertainly.

“Are you okay?” Honey Lemon asked, concern washing over her. Gogo started, and looked up as she responded with uncertainty,

“Yeah. We have pretty much seen everything here. Plus, I think it’s pretty late and I am getting hungry. Do you want to go get lunch?” She asked. Honey Lemon took out her phone to check the time, she was right, it was 3:30. At realizing the time Honey Lemon felt her stomach growl. Yes, she supposed food was a good idea.

“Sure, let’s go. Besides I already took all of these cute photos of us and the animals!” She held up her phone in emphasis and grinned in response to Gogo’s flat look.

“Don’t post any images of me online.” She deadpanned.

“Fine, but I’m not deleting them. They will forever be mine and mine alone.” Honey Lemon said as she washed her hands at the water station. Gogo followed suit, giving a plain look to Honey Lemon.

After they had both washed their hands, they began to walk to the other side of the park to try to find a restaurant.

As they exited the park, Honey Lemon began to hear people chanting in unison. They both paused at the exit by a large swarm of people in navy blue who were yelling out in protest. They both wandered out in front cautiously to read the signs and understand what they were saying.

Being so close to them they both could clearly understand what they were saying. When they walked closer the protesters directed their focus on them both. A guy with short black hair and a full navy-blue outfit was leading the chant.

“Why do we want them gone?” He called out through a megaphone.

“They are a danger to us all!”

“Why are they a danger?”

“They don’t protect the citizens!”

“Are they welcome here?”

“No!”

“Did we ask for them?”

“No.”

Honey Lemon looked quizzically at the group and looked toward their signs in confusion. Then she felt herself shiver as she realized that they were protesting _them_. She had assumed that they were protesting the police, or the villains, but they were protesting _them_. They were protesting Big Hero 6. The rest of their words melted away as Honey Lemon froze.

She felt shaken to the core and confused at their actions. Why were they protesting them? All they did was help people, what did they do wrong?

Their signs were images of the team battling villains with big red crosses over them, and others saying “Big Hero 6 are not my heroes” or signs of similar sentiments.

She only broke out of her shock when she noticed Gogo take a challenging step closer to the protestors, no doubt to confront them. Honey Lemon snatched the back of Gogo’s jacket to stop her and took a small step away from the protestors, trying to lead Gogo away. They would figure it out later.

“Come on, let’s get lunch.” Honey Lemon murmured quietly. Gogo paused at her words and deflated slightly, she turned around sharply and began to stalk across the street towards the restaurants in a flurry.

Honey Lemon jogged to keep up with her rapid and angry pace; she felt relieved that every step took them further away from the protestors. She wordlessly grabbed Gogo’s jacket and tugged her towards a small deli that they were in front of. Gogo took a deep breath before nodding and walked inside, holding the door open for Honey Lemon.

“Why, how chivalrous. Thank you.” Honey Lemon teased, trying to lighten the mood after what they had just seen.

“Only for you.” Gogo teased back, trying to get a reaction from Honey Lemon.

“You aren’t going to get a reaction out of me that easy, I am much harder to catch off guard than you think.”

“No way.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

They both ordered and continued to bicker during their lunch. Both had ordered veggie sandwiches which were stuffed with various vegetables and cheese, which were delicious but difficult to eat.

Finally, as both of them finished they addressed what they had seen.

“Why do you think the citizens would protest Big Hero 6? Why would they protest _us_?” Gogo asked quietly, a disconnected look in her eyes. She clenched her fists and Honey Lemon could see her clench her jaw in resentment.

“I’m not sure.” Honey Lemon shrugged helplessly; dejectedly picking at the last few bites of her food. “They didn’t seem like they were supporting any villains either. They just seemed like normal citizens.”

“Yeah. I guess we shouldn’t worry about it right now. We will tell the team and try to work it out from there. Maybe we could all meet up for dinner.” Gogo suggested, putting new pieces of gum into her mouth.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Honey Lemon huffed. She felt frustration bubbling in her stomach. She didn’t understand why they were protesting, but they could figure it out with the team. For now, they should enjoy their day out.

They both threw away their trash and chatted as they headed back towards the museum, being sure to take a different entrance to the park so they could avoid the protestors.

When they arrived at the bike and had both put on their helmets, Gogo called out to Honey Lemon before she started the engine.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this. My only condition is that you follow all of the laws.” Honey Lemon called out. Although, uncertainty flooded her body when Gogo merely chuckled in response as she revved the engine.

They zipped back to their apartment, and Honey Lemon felt the same adrenaline rush that she had felt when they had left for the museum earlier. When they turned on their street Honey Lemon surprised herself by feeling a small surge of disappointment at their quick arrival.

Just as they had shut the garage after putting the bike away, Honey Lemon’s phone rang out. She fretfully took out her phone to answer it quickly; her parents were the only contact on her phone to have a ringtone.

Gogo looked at her curiously and she mouthed ‘parents’ to her. Gogo squinted her eyes for a moment, before understanding appeared on her features. She gave a thumbs up and walked a few steps away to give her some privacy and they walked back to their apartment.

Her parents greeted her and began to ask how she was. When they entered the apartment, Honey Lemon dumped her purse by the door and sunk into the couch. She began to chat with her parents as they asked her about college and her friends. Honey Lemon asked them about the family and how they were doing. She kept up her cheery attitude, trying to present herself as positive and upbeat as possible.

Her parents always became too nosy if Honey Lemon sounded too emotional or downtrodden. They usually tried to cheer her up, but it came off more like a lecture instead. They were always saying that she should be grateful for her opportunities; as if Honey Lemon didn’t already understand, nor appreciated them immensely. After everything that just happened, she was not ready for a lecture from them about being grateful for her opportunities. After some time, she finally ended the conservation and huffed as she sat her phone down. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the couch while groaning.

Talking to her parents was always nice, but usually ended up leaving her drained. She was already tired today due to seeing citizens of San Fransokyo protesting Big Hero 6.

“You okay? You seemed a little, well you know.” Gogo asked awkwardly, albeit gently, coming down from the stairs. She put her phone in her pocket while she sat down next to Honey Lemon.

“Yeah, as much as I love my family, family can be exhausting.” She said quietly, picking at the hem of her shirt. Gogo nodded in response.

Honey Lemon looked towards Gogo, who was bouncing her leg and looking away from Honey Lemon and instead out their balcony window to the scenery outside. She felt a surge of gratitude for the girl next to her. She wasn’t sure what she would’ve done without her. Gogo was doing so much for her and Honey Lemon thanked whatever was out there for the fact that she had Gogo in her life.

Gogo wanted to help her get better, and because of that Honey Lemon wanted to put in as much effort as she could towards getting better herself. She took a deep breath which caused Gogo to turn towards her with an inquisitive look.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Honey Lemon asked in a whisper. She wasn’t sure Gogo heard until she got up and walked towards her computer.

“Of course, what kind of question is that. What movie do you want to watch?”

“You pick.”

“How about The Fantastic Mr. Fox?” She brightened as she said her suggestion. Honey Lemon felt her eyes open in surprise.

“You don’t strike me as someone who would like movies like that. But yes, that movie is amazing.”

“What do you think I would watch?” She asked with a raised eyebrow while she plugged her computer into the TV.

“I don’t know, action movies or superhero movies or something.” Gogo looked upwards as she considered Honey Lemon’s suggestions.

“Yeah, you aren’t wrong. However, a good stop motion film has always been the way to my heart.” She said dramatically, placing her hand over her chest in emphasis. Suddenly Gogo seemed to recall something and changed topics, “By the way, I told the others that we had something to talk about and suggested we get dinner tonight. Is that okay with you? We can plan another night of course.”

Anxiety buzzed in her at the thought of seeing her friends after everything that has happened over the past few days. She felt bad for keeping them in the dark but opening up to Gogo was already hard enough. She would take things step by step. Eventually she would tell them, but like Gogo said, it didn’t have to be immediately.

“Yeah, that’s perfect.” She smiled as Gogo plopped down next to her on the couch.

They both watched the movie, during which Gogo kept making comments and criticisms about the movie. Honey Lemon was a little surprised at her actions; Gogo had never commented during any other movies that they had watched as a group. She could only guess Gogo was being so talkative because it was just the two of them.

Gogo was using her hands animatedly as she talked but kept her focus on the TV; only occasionally sparing a quick glance towards Honey Lemon. Usually when people talk during movies, Honey Lemon found it irksome, but when Gogo did it she found it endearing more than anything.

By the time the movie ended they had shifted positions, so they were both leaning on each other. Gogo’s head was on her shoulder while Honey Lemon had placed her head on top of Gogo’s head. As the end credits began to roll, they both sat up and stretched.

“What time is it?” Honey asked while yawning. Sitting for so long usually made her a little groggy. Gogo finished stretching and took out her phone to check the time.

“Oh, its 7. We need to go, like right now.” She said alarmed, sitting upright and quickly going towards the door to put on her shoes.

“What time are we meeting them? Where are we meeting?” Honey Lemon asked, sitting down by the door to put on her shoes.

“7 at the café down the street.” Gogo replied quickly, grabbing her backpack from earlier.

“Oh, yeah, we really need to go.” Honey Lemon picked up the pace and grabbed her sweater jacket and purse. The café was only a 10-minute walk from their apartment, so it wasn’t super far. However, they were already late. They both rushed out the door, only pausing long enough for Gogo to lock the door before half jogging to the café.

They had managed to make it to the café in only 5 minutes, and practically crashed through the door, out of breath. Gogo slid into the empty booth first, with Honey Lemon sliding in next to her as the others looked towards them.

“Hey! Are you two feeling better?” Fred asked before taking a large sip out of his soda.

“Sorry we are late. Yeah, it must have just been a little summer cold.” Honey Lemon said, taking a deep breath to calm down her heart.

“So, you two are good now, right?” Wasabi asked with his eyebrow raised. Honey Lemon felt herself shrink a little at realizing he was asking about more than just their “cold”. Before she could think of a response Gogo covered for them.

“Yeah, we are fine now.” Gogo said quietly, sending a small glare towards Wasabi.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” Hiro asked, sitting at a chair at the end of the booth with Baymax standing next to him.

“Well there are two things we wanted to discuss, the first topic is for you, Hiro.” Gogo asked, leaning forward on her elbows towards Hiro. In response to having his name called, Hiro perked up as he responded,

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we could borrow Baymax once or twice a week for a little bit? We want to try something with him.” Gogo asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. Hiro paused a moment, not expecting the question, but nodded a moment later. Honey Lemon felt her heart constrict as she had thought about the reason. The others gave Honey Lemon and Gogo a curious look, but did not ask any further questions as to what the use of Baymax was for. Probably because Gogo was giving a defiant look to each of them in warning. Honey Lemon found herself uncharacteristically relieved at Gogo’s hostility.

“Sure, that’s totally fine. Just make sure that you two take good care of him.” Hiro responded and Gogo nodded in assurance.

“What was the other thing?” Wasabi prompted. Gogo looked uncertainly towards Honey Lemon, as they both paused. Unsure of how to explain what they saw.

“Well, we were at the park by the art museum. We left to go get lunch, but as we left, we passed a protest.” Honey Lemon started but then paused. She felt a sinking feeling as she reflected upon what they had seen. She really didn’t understand it and wasn’t sure what they did wrong.

“The protesters were protesting u-” Gogo continued but paused as the waitress came up to take their order.

They each gave her their orders and drinks and the waitress left. The others looked to them both to continue, and Gogo let the silence continue for a moment before continuing. She was clearly disturbed as well.

“They were protesting Big Hero 6. They were saying that Big Hero 6 shouldn’t do anything and that they should just leave.” Gogo finished quietly. She was tapping her finger on her thigh. Honey Lemon looked towards the others, who all looked shocked and outraged. Honey Lemon looked down, so she didn’t have to see their dejected faces and picked at the hem of her sweater.

“Why? Why would they do that? Don’t they understand?” Hiro asked troubled.

“Who could say that? We-Or Big Hero 6 is awesome and does great things to protect the city from danger!” Fred murmured dumbstruck; it was one of the few times that Honey Lemon has ever seen him so distraught.

“Why? We haven’t done anything wrong or illegal.” Wasabi said in a serious tone. Honey Lemon wanted to agree with him, but they must have done something wrong. Otherwise these protestors wouldn’t exist. It’s just a matter of figuring out what it was that they did.

A long stretch of silence followed as they all became sullen and thought about what the protestors meant for them. The only sounds were the sounds of the others in the diner, especially of a nearby family with young fussy young children. When the waitress brought their food, Gogo decided to provide more information.

“We couldn’t figure out anything else.” She mentioned; it was a suggestion for the others to give ideas.

“Do you know the organization? Or anything?” Wasabi asked, trying to glean anything helpful.

“I didn’t notice any logos, but they were all wearing blue.” Honey Lemon offered, and Gogo nodded in confirmation.

“Anything else?” Hiro asked, but Honey Lemon shook her head. She didn’t notice anything else that could be helpful. She looked down to the table in irritation and scratched at some initials that somebody had shakily carved into the plastic table.

“We didn’t grab any, but they were handing out some sort of flier. I’m sure there must have been some news article or something. Maybe if we can find the flier or something online, we can find the organization behind it?” Gogo inputted. Honey Lemon looked over to her quickly, she hadn’t noticed the fliers herself. They all proceeded to go onto their phones to try to find some information and ate their food. Only speaking when they had thought that they had found something useful.

“Why isn’t Baymax helping? I’m sure he could help.” Gogo asked pointedly, frustrated at their fruitless search.

“His voice speaker is broken, and he is stuck at full volume. I put him on mute for now.” Hiro muttered in annoyance. Baymax merely blinked at their looks and put a thumbs up symbol on his screen.

When they were almost done with their food, Gogo leaned back and let out a groan. The others each leaned back in response and set their phones down.

“Maybe it is too early for a news article to be up?” Fred muttered, pulling his hat lower on his head.

“Either way, I am sure we will see more of them.” Wasabi huffed, running his arms through his hair. Hiro opened his mouth to respond but paused when beeping noises came from each of their phones. Honey Lemon looked at her phone and found a notification about a new villain attack in the city.

As each of them read the notification they wordlessly gathered their things and got prepared to leave. Fred went up to the counter to pay for their food and they quickly filed outside.

“There is an abandoned warehouse around the corner, it’s closer than our apartment.” Gogo offered and the others nodded. They all followed Gogo to the aforementioned warehouse, which was littered with broken windows and trash, and called their skymax’s.

They each quickly changed into their gear and placed their civilian objects into their skymax’s which would go back to their base until they called them back again. Once they had finished suiting up Wasabi broke their silence.

“Where are we heading?” He asked.

“The wharfs.” Hiro replied quickly. “Hey Baymax, could you all give us a lift? If you do, I’ll unmute you when we get in the air.” Baymax only opened his arms for the others to get closer so he could lift them.

Once they had all gathered onto Baymax he lifted off towards the wharfs. Honey Lemon felt her stomach drop for the second time that day. It felt so similar to Gogo’s bike that she had to blink a few times to orientate herself to the feeling. She spared a quick glance towards Gogo who had an elated smile on her face as she looked at the scenery around them. After riding over the city, Honey Lemon felt like she was better able to understand why Gogo enjoyed going fast.

As they neared the wharf the smell of brine and sea grew stronger. The dark sea began to separate from the night sky. The city lights began to blur together as they got closer to the busy wharf. As they descended, Honey Lemon could hear the screams of terrified people, particularly a distraught child, and she shivered in response. Hearing people call out in pain or horror had always made Honey Lemon feel a stab of despair that filled her body and weighed her down. It wasn’t unusual for her to cry after a particularly intense battle, or even to have a restless sleep due to nightmares plagued by the echoes of horrified screams.

Honey Lemon shook her head to focus herself. She needed to focus on what’s in front of her.

Honey Lemon moved her head downwards to look for the villain on the ground below. From so high up she couldn’t make out much, but she could see a lone figure standing in a hastily abandoned street. People were desperately running towards the safety of the city while the villain caused havoc on the nearby buildings.

Baymax had landed right next to the villain, and everyone jumped off him into their fighting stances. Honey Lemon pulled up her purse and poised, her hand over the small periodic table to create a chem ball. She spared a quick glance to the others, whose eyebrows were lowered over serious eyes with noticeable frowns on their faces.

The villain had stopped and stood idly when they had landed. They had a hood over their head and gray goggles covering half of their face. A navy-blue mask covered their mouth and nose. It left an eerie impression, not seeing the accosters face, but sensing their hostility. They were tall and had on a simple deep green outfit. The only weapons of note seemed to be the large metallic gloves and large platform shoes. Some metal pieces connected the gloves and boots to a large backpack made of machinery. Honey Lemon could only assume that the backpack was charging the weapons, but she had a hard time seeing how the metal machinery could be used as a weapon.

Although in all of her time as a superhero, Honey Lemon had seen stranger weapons.

“Please stop destroying city property and surrender. If you do not comply, we will use force.” Baymax’s voice boomed out, and Honey Lemon jumped at the volume, but managed to not yelp in surprise. His speaker was definitely broken. The figure did not acknowledge Baymax’s response and walked to a nearby building. When they were close enough, they crashed their fist into the side and took a few steps backwards. The hole that was left was gaping, and the building groaned in response to a support beam being damaged.

The villain was showing off their strength to show that they were not a force to be reckoned with. Honey Lemon crouched in response and felt her muscles tighten in anticipation. She didn’t pay attention to her team around her but assumed that they followed suit.

“We are going to take you down! Just wait!” Fred called out as his enthusiasm grew.

They stared down the foe, opposing each other, and suddenly the figure rushed forward. The team jumped into action; Wasabi and Gogo both rushed forward to meet the figure while Hiro, Baymax and Fred went into the air. Honey Lemon dashed to her right to get to the side where she could be more effective. She began to punch in formulas to create something to restrict the villain’s movement.

As Gogo and Wasabi neared the figure, they had to redirect their movement because the villain had punched the ground, which caused large cracks to appear. Gogo rushed around, trying to come from the figure from the back, and Wasabi moved over the cracks to get closer.

Honey Lemon lobbed her chem balls at the villain; they squelched and began to rapidly expand as they hit their mark. She gave a self-satisfied snicker at seeing the villain’s panicked movements.

“Good job, Honey Lemon!” Wasabi called out to her.

“Thanks!” She called back, dashing to a new spot while she created more chem balls.

As they became trapped, Fred threw himself down from wherever he had perched, letting loose a stream of flames. When the flames cleared, however, the villain had vanished from their spot.

Honey Lemon looked around in alarm.

“There they are! They are over there!” Gogo yelled out as she darted forward to get closer. Gogo launched one of her disks towards them, but they quickly moved out of the way and smashed their fist into the previously punched building.

The building let out another groan, and Honey Lemon heard a screeching noise as the metal twisted in response.

“Hiro, stabilize the building! It’s becoming unstable” Gogo called out as she looked towards the building, which was steadily bending downwards.

“On it.” Hiro responded as he and Baymax pushed against the top of the building to slow its descent. Honey Lemon dashed forward and began to throw various chem balls at the base of the building to help hold the base in place. She heard movement from the other’s fighting behind her but managed to help secure the building before she turned around.

The villain had caused further destruction to the ground while the others held back hesitantly. They needed a new angle since it was too dangerous to get too close.

“Baymax, rocket fist!” Hiro called out. Baymax complied wordlessly and launched his fist towards the villain. They suddenly launched themselves in the air, way higher than a civilian, and dodged the rocket by grabbing onto the side of a building. She heard Hiro call out in impatience, and the others launched their attacks towards the foe.

Honey Lemon followed suit as she threw as many chem balls as she could at the villain but felt a sinking feeling as their attacks did no damage. They dropped from their place on the building when they paused their attacks. Honey Lemon paused as their attacks left a heavy smoke in the air and a strong chemical smell that burned Honey Lemon’s nose.

“Baymax, overdrive mode!” Hiro called out in anger.

“Commencing overdrive mode.” Baymax’s voice boomed into the silence of their battle. His mechanics whirred as he changed, and Honey Lemon could see the shift in the villain’s posture.

Baymax charged forward with brute force as he attacked the villain. However, the villain nimbly dodged Baymax and dove into the nearest building. Baymax crashed through the wall and continued to assault the villain. The others dared not attack out of fear of missing and hitting Baymax. Suddenly the villain crashed through a window, with Baymax in tow.

As soon as they clattered to the ground. Honey Lemon threw another sticky ball towards the villain to hold him in place for a moment. Baymax approached but stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he powered down as he ran out of battery.

She heard Gogo curse as she dashed forward to take advantage of the prone villain. The villain crashed their fist into the ground; causing large cracks in the ground that slowed Gogo as she maneuvered around them.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” Fred yelled out loud enough for Honey Lemon to hear, even with her distance. The figure did not respond but managed to rise by using the loosened gravel to free themselves from the chem ball.

They merely stared at the team and gave a curt nod; the first form of communication. They then bashed a fist into the building behind them; the metal creaked as it began to fold on itself. Honey Lemon quickly launched chem balls to stabilize the building as the others rushed to safety from their positions under the building.

While she was securing the building, the villain rushed away. Gogo turned to follow them, but Wasabi managed to grab her arm to stop her.

When Honey Lemon was certain that the building would not collapse, she let out a relieved huff. She moved over to the rest of the team who were comparing notes about the new villain.

They all turned towards her when she was close enough, and luckily, none of them looked too worse for wear. Although Hiro had a secure hand on Baymax to ensure that he would not wander off in his drained state.

“That was weird right? What did they want? They didn’t seem interested in money or anything, and they didn’t seem interested in us.” Wasabi asked Honey Lemon, letting her know what they were talking about. Honey Lemon nodded in response but did not speak. She wasn’t sure what she could say.

“It seemed like it was a classic ‘Testing the Waters’ fight. The villain was just causing all of the chaos to show us what they got and that they are to be taken seriously!” Fred said energetically, waving his arms in emphasis. Honey Lemon let out a small sigh at his words; as optimistic as she was herself, sometimes his child-like enthusiasm could be draining.

“I hope not.” Gogo grumbled, crossing her hands over her chest. She seemed annoyed, probably because Wasabi stopped her from following the new villain.

“Either way, let’s help with some clean up. We can have a meeting tomorrow to figure out how to take down this villain. It’s a little late to do one tonight, and besides, Baymax needs to recharge.” The others murmured out disheartened replies- not catching the bad guy was frustrating. They had been thoroughly defeated and it was embarrassing.

Each of the team members split into smaller groups to help with the cleanup. Honey Lemon turned to put some more chem balls at the bases of the two semi-collapsed buildings. As she paused under the building, Gogo had appeared next to her.

“Good job on those buildings.” She murmured softly, craning her head upwards to see their full height.

“Thanks, my arm is definitely going to be sore tomorrow though.” Honey Lemon chuckled, rolling her shoulder in demonstration. Gogo smiled and looked to her out of the corner of her eye. Honey Lemon felt her smile grow in response.

After the moment passed, Gogo’s face dropped to her usual serious expression. Honey Lemon felt the familiar heaviness return to her body as they both were brought back to reality after the fight. Fighting often left them disconnected from their problems, and Honey Lemon usually felt freed in the middle of a battle. Although the aftermath often brought back the gravity of their problems; both super and civilian.

“What do you think they wanted?” She asked worriedly, an uncharacteristic doubt coating her words.

“I’m not sure.” Honey Lemon responded in a grim tone, feeling the corners of her mouth turn downward. “But there isn’t any use in worrying about it now. We will figure out what is happening. One step at a time, right?”

Gogo gave a small, knowing smile in response and nodded her head.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Do you know what we can do in the meantime?” Honey Lemon said while nudging Gogo’s arm. She looked up dubiously, a flat look on her face.

“We can watch dumb YouTube videos tonight to distract us from our real-life problems!” Honey Lemon yelled out, throwing her arms into the air with joy.

“Isn’t it kind of late?” She criticized, tilting her head to the side.

“It’s never too late for dumb YouTube videos. In fact, they only get better the later it is.”

“I don’t agree.”

“Please!” Honey Lemon begged and continued at Gogo’s blank look. “I just want an excuse to snack so late in a socially acceptable way. I really want popcorn. I can’t eat unholy amounts of snacks and watch dumb YouTube videos by myself so late without it being depressing. Join me.” Although, Honey Lemon found herself less wanting to watch dumb YouTube videos than spending more time with Gogo

Gogo let out a small spontaneous chuckle as she was caught off guard.

“Fine, okay, we can watch dumb YouTube videos tonight.”

“Yay!” Honey Lemon exclaimed, bringing Gogo in for a hug. Gogo let herself get pulled into her embrace but did not return the gesture.

“But first we need to finish up here.” Gogo mumbled into Honey Lemon, her voice muffled by being squished into Honey Lemon’s body. In response Honey Lemon finally released Gogo, who moved backwards a tad to look at the building again.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this new villain.” She candidly mumbled, a solemn look on her face.

“Me neither. All we can do now is try to prepare.” Gogo only gave an assertive nod in reply and skated off to help Wasabi with some debris.

Honey Lemon looked back towards the building in front of her and placed more chem balls to help secure the building so it can be fixed. The villain made her uneasy; they didn’t know the villain’s motivations, nor what they stood for. Their silence only made her anxiety grow. However, they wouldn’t be able to do anything until they got more information. She wondered whether she could invent something to stop the villain. She could only offer support in this fight, but she wasn’t able to help in any of their aggressive attacks.

Honey Lemon caught herself as she realized where her mind was going and tried to think of something else. She knew that this train of thought usually brought her to a dark place.

Instead she would think about her plans for tonight and wondering what expressions Gogo would make as they watched the videos. Her thoughts made her smile as she occupied herself with fixing the buildings in front of her. One step at a time indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this chapter, and the following chapters, are going to be much longer than the beginning chapters (like twice as long, this chapter took forever omg). Because of this I will be begin posting chapters every two weeks. I have been really busy and I want the chapters to be good quality, so I need the time to edit them. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story! Until next time! :)


End file.
